


Ashes

by Enchanted_Hats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesia, Brotherly Love, Canon - Japanese, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Hats/pseuds/Enchanted_Hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark fairytale; what if pokemon existed in a time of kingdoms and magic?</p><p>When the Crown Prince of Tokiwa takes a tumble down the stairs, he leaves his memories somewhere at the top landing. Satoshi spends two lonely years without a sure identity that is until he meets a red-headed mystic that wishes to tell him a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> **Dedication** : Just some short notes. I have to give credit to Fairytale by Raichu, that gave me the idea. I took some pointers from his fanfic but made sure to steer myself away from copying his in any way. But I still thought it was important to disclaimer where I got the idea from. 
> 
> Another inspiration for this story is a novel adaptation on one of the Grimm brothers’ fairy tales. It’s called Goose Girl by Shannon Hale. I highly recommend it to those that are looking for a great read.

Good morning day  
Sorry I’m not there  
But all my favorite friends  
Vanished in the air.  
-Three Days Grace

The crown prince of Tokiwa tumbled down the grand staircase, leaving his memory on one of the steps above. At least that is what they all told him. Satoshi only held onto his name. All other memories slipped away like a spent breath.

The healers that had come to see the young prince said the boy’s memories were locked tightly away in the recesses of his brain. Only Satoshi could ease the lock open and discover himself again.

He’ll probably never regain himself, they said.

So the crown prince spent two years as a blank slate. So easily impressionable, the King had his son locked up inside the castle. He didn’t want anyone molding Satoshi into something against his liking. Those who didn’t know any better thought the King was just protecting his son. The majority knew that King Sakaki was probably the one at the top of the staircase who provided a loving push.

Anyone who was privileged enough to see Prince Satoshi, might have mistaken him as a ghost. He walked in a daze- his eyes always glazed over as if lost in the own presence of his face. The boy’s skin stood out so pale next to his ebony hair and black tunics, that he appeared half dead. So thus Crown Prince Satoshi became known as the dark prince- pitied as the prince who stood in the shadow of his tyrant father without question or complaint.

Satoshi didn’t care about being called dark. He didn’t care that he was a crown prince. And he didn’t care about anything at all. For he couldn’t remember what he liked to do, what he liked to eat, or who he was.

He knew that upon his sixteenth birthday he’d be allowed outside the castle for the first time since the accident. He knew he’d be receiving his first monster. And that he would shortly afterwards be betrothed to his promised wife, Domino. None of that excited him, especially the latter.

But for the first time in years, Satoshi felt the bubble of excitement swell in his chest. And if he didn’t know better, Satoshi might have thought he was genuinely happy.

All because his mother had asked to see him.

Satoshi had never had a private audience with his mother. The king would never allow it. And he’d make great fun at her should she ever even suggest it. For what would she have to tell their son that the King’s ears could not hear?

For months she tried. She begged and pleaded with Sakaki to just let her have a moment alone. But the King always refused her.

Satoshi knew the letter he held was sent through Hiroshi in complete confidence. And should it be found out that they were meeting, the King would not stand for it. But despite the danger, Satoshi felt a small smile steal across his lips.

“What’s it say, crown prince?” asked Hiroshi politely.

Satoshi glanced across the parchment and quietly met his gentleman-in-waiting’s eyes. The boy was only a few months younger than that Satoshi himself was and was Satoshi’s closest companion. Though at least Satoshi assumed they were good friends. For more than anyone else, Hiroshi seemed eager to get Satoshi’s memories back.

Hiroshi was a few inches Satoshi’s lesser, with chocolate colored hair Satoshi always felt strangely jealous of. The two boys were remarkably similar in appearance. So much so that Hiroshi often joked that he could use Satoshi as his “princely” mirror.

It wasn’t just coincidence. Hiroshi was Satoshi’s cousin on his mother’s side. Satoshi had never met Hiroshi’s mother but he understood she was a commoner, just as his mother had been before she married King Sakaki.

Satoshi was very grateful to have Hiroshi. Because he was sure that if weren’t for the fact that they were blood relatives, the King would never have allowed him a companion.

“The Queen wants to talk to me,” said Satoshi, his shaking voice giving away his feelings.

Hiroshi smiled and nodded knowingly. “I assumed that was what it was. What with you coming of age soon.”

“What for? I mean… I’ve never- I don’t remember ever being alone with her before. What do I say? What should I-“

Hiroshi touched Satoshi’s shoulder gently and gave the boy a small but encouraging smile.

Satoshi muscled a smile back. It was difficult. Sometimes the prince wondered if he had left it too on the grand staircase, hiding under some portion of the carpet just waiting to be found and tucked back into his mouth once more.

Hiroshi stared Satoshi in the face, not unkindly.

“What is it?” asked Satoshi, nervous under his servant’s stare.

“I thought I saw you again.”

Satoshi sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair anxiously. “It’s a wonder you haven’t gotten tired of searching, Hiroshi.”

Hiroshi grinned. “If you knew you the way I knew you, you wouldn’t have to wonder.”

“If I knew me the way you knew me, I wouldn’t have to wonder about a lot of things I normally wonder about. And then perhaps my brain would be bored, empty as it would be of wonderings.”

“Exactly. Completely empty-headed. That was you!”

The prince often had to force laughter to be polite but never when with just Hiroshi. Hiroshi and Satoshi shared their laughter. It always seemed more natural in his company.

Satoshi looked down at the letter in his hands once more. His heart fluttered back up into his throat. His mother had written this letter herself. Her handwriting spiraled across the page with so many loops and swirls that Satoshi almost felt compelled to believe a faerie weaved her words from a magical loom.

“Midnight. In her chambers,” read Satoshi. He had a hard time keeping from trembling.

“Oh mew, Hiroshi. I’m so nervous.”

“Would I be wrong to presume you plan to go?”

Satoshi glanced up at Hiroshi, surprised to see that Hiroshi was looking at him quite severely.

“Should I not?”

“It could be a trap.”

“From whom? My father?”

“He has pulled stunts like this on you before.” Hiroshi had to follow the prince as it was clear Satoshi never liked hearing the truth of his father. Satoshi was pacing away from Hiroshi, eyes glued down to the words on the parchment again.

“He likes to test your loyalty. This could be one of his schemes to see if you would break a direct order he has given both you and your mother-“

“And so what?” snapped Satoshi, slamming the letter down on the top of his bureau. “He knows I hate him! He likes it.”

Careful to keep his eyes away from Satoshi’s own, Hiroshi said, “I just want you to be aware of the danger, crown prince.”

Satoshi released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“Oh,” was all he managed to say. Then, after a brief silence, Satoshi added on to his previous thought with “Well… I won’t go.”

Hiroshi said nothing. So Satoshi continued to fill in the silence.

“It’s not worth the danger. I don’t care so much of getting myself in trouble, but I worry for the Queen. Her punishment could be much more… severe.”

Satoshi felt something plummet into the pits of his stomach as he spoke. He was sure it was his heart. “It’s just nice to know, that she still wants to talk to me.”

“She’ll always wants to talk to you, Satoshi. She’s your mother.” And then suddenly, realizing his mistake, Hiroshi hastily corrected himself. “I’m terrible sorry crown prince, for addressing you in such a manner. It was presumptuous of me.”

“I don’t mind, Hiroshi,” said Satoshi slowly. “It’s a relief to forget who I am every once in awhile.”

Satoshi looked back to the letter laying innocently on his bureau.

“Sometimes I wonder if perhaps I leapt down the staircase on purpose.”

Again, Hiroshi said nothing. But from what he could see of Hiroshi out of the corner of his eye, Satoshi swore Hiroshi looked like he wanted to.

* * *

 

When the sun had long since slunk behind the peppered forest of Tokiwa and the moon completely risen over the faraway peaks of Otsukimi, Satoshi left his sleeping quarters. He made absolutely sure that the heavy door would not slam, carefully coaxing it into its frame behind him. He didn’t want to alert any night sentries, and certainly not Hiroshi who slept only a door down from his own.

So he lied. But people lied all the time, Satoshi reasoned. And he had a good excuse to do so. He missed his mother.

He had only known her as Queen Hanako, the woman who sired him. Beyond that, he knew nothing. Satoshi had only heard her speak on brief occasions, usually without King Sakaki’s consent and subsequently silenced.

He thought her face was more like his. And knew he had her eyes, a soft unassuming brown like the color of dark wood. He liked the rare time she smiled because it seemed light up every empty and despairing part of him. When the Queen was around, Satoshi didn’t feel like he needed to remember anything. He felt as though he already knew who he was or that at least, it didn’t matter.

The corridors were drafty but very much empty. Satoshi kept a brisk and even pace down the familiar passages to where his mother’s chamber hid.

And at the end of the third passageway, Satoshi saw a streak of light flickering out from the space of his mother’s open door. Withdrawing a breath, Satoshi made his way slowly to the door. He stopped outside it, trying to even the pounding in his heart.

He reached his hand through the space provided and quietly pulled the door open enough for his body to slip through. The room was richly decorated far more so than the plain dark quarters he owned.

There had been a time his bed was adored with embroidered pillows too. He had deep velvet covers that rippled over mats like frothy waves over sand. Window curtains adored like a lady’s gown. And tapestries so intricate with tales of knights and monsters that every glance brought new detail to the design.

Satoshi couldn’t stand that kind of comfort. He ripped off his covers and slept on the floor for several nights before the servant’s disapproving whispers reached the King’s ears. He ordered the removal of the crown prince’s luxurious comforts and quickly transformed the room into a dark quarters with stark sheets and deep cherry wood furniture that only put up a show of being royal.

This room was several grades above his ever was. He felt as though he had been dipped into a vat of finery. The walls were a yellow color hand painted with impressions of spring, budding trees and happy song birds swinging and flying to a unheard song. All the furniture curved in elaborate ends not unlike the Queen’s own spirally handwriting. The mahogany four-post lay pressed against the opposite wall. The source of light, a flickering candle, sat on the beside table.

And there, sitting on the edge of her bed with her face cradled in her hands, sat his mother. She seemed so much more fragile in nothing but her dressing gown.

Satoshi was given a start when a draft of wind snapped the door shut behind him. The queen dropped her hands and shot the intruder a look of indignation.

Upon seeing Satoshi standing there, her expression immediately softened. Satoshi wondered if the first look had been meant for his father.

“Mother,” said Satoshi, the word tasting foreign on his tongue.

Before he could get another word out, his mother had crossed the room in three quick strides and pulled the young man into her deep embrace. Satoshi stiffened- and then slowly let himself fall into the comfort of her arms. She smelt softly of almonds and rosewater. He wanted to drown in it.

“You came,” she whispered softly. Satoshi felt her damp cheeks brush against his ear when she pulled away from him. Her eyes were red rimmed but her lips cracked a weak smile.

“I’m so happy to see you. Satoshi, my son.”

All the words he wanted to say got caught up in his mouth. Satoshi swallowed hard and found tears on his cheeks as well. He quickly rubbed his face free of them with his sleeve.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you. Ever since you returned but I haven’t the chance-“

“Since I re-“

“I won’t be able to explain to you everything. I don’t know all that happened. And I know it won’t satisfy you… knowing so little but I feel you must know the truth.” She placed her hands firmly on either of Satoshi’s shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. Satoshi found himself sucking in a breath and holding it, deep in his chest’s cavity.

“Satoshi this is the first time we have ever spoken.”

* * *

 

His mind could not stop reeling after the unsettling conversation he had with the Queen. She had said little afterwards, only hinting that Satoshi may have never fallen down the stairs. She had known more, Satoshi was sure. But night sentry had heard the slamming door and came to check on her. The talk had to be cut short. The crown prince had only just managed to get out unnoticed. He escaped through a back passageway the Queen usually had barred with one of her bureaus but had moved hours before, just in case.

As he was leaving, the Queen planted a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered, “If you get a chance to leave this place, take it.”

He slept little that night, plagued by nightmares of faceless people choking on gold pieces and drowning in the piles to no sound. It gave him no satisfaction to remember that he’d be turning sixteen by the next new moon. It was little less than a week away. Soon his father would take him to pick out his monster. Next his birthday celebration and then finally the wedding preparations between him and the princess of Quena.

Satoshi let out a visible shiver when thinking of Domino. Hiroshi paused in the middle of lacing up the prince’s tunic, misinterpreting the sign that he had perhaps bound the clothing too tightly. Satoshi tried not to think of the woman when he could. She was beautiful. Every kingdom loved yellow haired princesses. They were famous in legends where the prince always had to rescue them and live happily ever after. Quite honestly, he could see why his father arranged the marriage. Domino probably should have married King Sakaki with how well the two got along.

He did not envy his mother. So he could hardly stomach the idea of living as she had, under the thumb of ruthless individual who cared for her only as a tool to produce an heir. Which was how, Satoshi was sure, Domino felt about him.

Hiroshi finished, leaving Satoshi to inspect himself in the full length mirror. The person that stared back was hardly a young man yet. He still had a boyish face and figure that made him look uncomfortably overdressed in the lacy tunics and darkly patterned waistcoats he was forced into.

“I can’t do this anymore,” said Satoshi to his reflection.

“Sire?”

“I just can’t do this-!” shouted Satoshi, ripping off his broad jewel rimmed hat and crumpling it at his feet. Frustrated he continued to stomp on it until he was satisfied it no longer would be fit for his “royal” head. Then he kicked it away as far as he could.

“Hm. Somehow I don’t think it deserved that,” said Hiroshi humorlessly.

Satoshi was still seething. He threw himself on his bed and screamed into the downy pillows as hard as he could. Hiroshi came up beside him. But he did not dare to sit down. Instead he waited for the prince to calm down before gently offering,

“Would you like me to get you a different hat?”

Satoshi snorted into the pillow a laugh. Then he looked up at Hiroshi with a sad smile on his face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get so angry.”

Hiroshi shrugged and bent over to fetch the fallen hat. Despite his best efforts to smooth it out, it seemed Satoshi did a decent job at crushing it out of shape. Eventually he just gave up and laid the hat gently on the bedside table.

“It wasn’t the hat was it?”

“No it wasn’t.”

“May I ask what it was then?”

Satoshi bit his bottom lip and turned back to his pillows. Perhaps hoping to scream out more frustration in them. But instead of doing so, Satoshi just closed his eyes and exhaled noisily.

“I went to see my mother last night.”

Satoshi squinted through one eye, afraid that Hiroshi might be angry with him. Hiroshi’s face remained impassive.

“And…”

“She told me, that this was the first time she had ever spoken to me.”

Satoshi searched Hiroshi’s face for some sort of reaction. But it was like reading a stone wall. If Hiroshi seemed surprised to hear this, he didn’t act like he was.

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“Before the accident, did I never talk to my mother? Did I… hate her or something?”

Hiroshi’s eyes temporarily glazed over. As if he were seeing something Satoshi could not. Then he looked away.

“No. You didn’t hate her. At least, I don’t suppose you did.”

“Then why did we never talk. Surely… surely my father let us see each other- a little.”

“Do you ever wonder… why King Sakaki will not let you and your mother alone, crown prince?”

Satoshi hesitated. “Because he’s a controlling bastard?”

Hiroshi cracked a wry smile. “Because your mother did something unforgivable. The King does not trust the Queen and will not ever again. That is why… crown prince, you are so important to him. He wants to trust you.”

“Listen to yourself, Hiroshi! You’re actually defending my father!”

Hiroshi only shrugged. “Should I pick out another hat for you, crown prince, or will your head just have to stand being naked for a day?”

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

 


	2. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes. I’ll get my own Pikachu egg.”  
> There was a sudden silence grown from his words. A few of the nearby guards and watching nobles exchanged frightened glances. Some of the more daring whispered silently into the other’s ears so the sound wouldn't leak out to either prince or king.  
> “You will do no such thing,” said King Sakaki at last. He had forced all his authority into the words. Satoshi was almost frightened by his own lack of fear. He had no intention to obey.  
> “I will,” responded Satoshi just as fiercely. “Or I refuse to take any monster as my companion.”  
> “You will not have a Pikachu! No son of mine will ever-“  
> “Stop me then!”

And he’s shaking his head  
In disgrace of me […]  
And he’s frowning like hell  
But I’m not feeling guilty.  
-Imogen Heap

 **P** erfectly woven smiles from three imaginary characters stared down at Satoshi. The young prince stood alone in the drafty gallery staring up at one of the many tributes to his family line.

The weaver who had artfully produced this mock family portrait bordered it with the stories of the King’s famous exploits. The navel wars with the Guren Shima. The Masara rebels’ failed assassination attempt. And the signing of the San Treaty between Tokiwa, Nibi, and Hanada.

Satoshi wasn’t interested in all that. Glorifying King Sakaki’s triumphs in a tapestry didn’t make the prince like his father any better. In fact, Satoshi always hated this particular one for that very reason.

But Satoshi often liked to stare at the likeness of his family in the center. He, a child, was several grades shorter standing at his father’s knee with a fake smile stitched to his lips.

Sakaki’s heavy hand rested on his son’s shoulder in the likeness of a doting and loving father. Satoshi shuddered as if he could feel it clutching him still.

His mother’s presence in the picture felt more like a mention than an actual inclusion. Which wasn’t far from real life, thought Satoshi bitterly. She sat to the far back, her eyes darting from father and son like that of a patient watcher- approving of what she saw.

It was a beautiful lie. One that Satoshi often wished were true. Had he really smiled that neatly as a child? Did he really feel comfortable in those tight clothes and prim cap? Was he okay with knowing who he was and who he’d grow up to be?

Somehow Satoshi just couldn’t believe eyes made out of thread.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Satoshi turned as his friend Hiroshi walked up to his side. He sent a small but forgiving smile the prince’s way, “You vanished on me.”

“I’m pretty good at that.”

Hiroshi glanced up at the tapestry. “Oh yes, the thrilling adventures of our majesty,” he rocked back onto his heels giving it a thorough once over. “Though you are hardly smiling wide enough, crown prince.”

“I thought so too.”

Satoshi let out a deep sigh he hadn’t realize he had been repressing and gently let his hand run down his face. “I have to meet my father in the lower bailey soon.”

“Stables?”

“Actually I think father intends to take me through the postern gate.”

Hiroshi’s face turned to one of surprise. “Is it time already?”

“Well it’s far past time actually. But you know father and my affliction. He’s practically married to the idea that his son is incapable of even the simplest of decisions.”

“His Highness just worries that your lack of self may lead to poor discretion.”

“If it does, then it is my own fault. But at least it will have been my own choice. I just want to fall on my own without someone always standing there to bail me out.” He sent an accusatory glare up at the tapestry once more before starting down the gallery with his gentleman in waiting.

“What type of monster do you think you’ll choose?” asked Hiroshi, obviously more excited about the occasion than his prince.

“Oh, I don’t know,” grumbled Satoshi irritably.

Hiroshi didn’t quite catch on. “Fire is a common choice.”

“It also is a bit too bold.”

“I heard Prince Shigeru received a Charmander egg on his fifteenth birthday. Rumor has it that it has become a most admirable and noble companion.”

“Why yes, a eight foot fire breathing dragon certainly sounds like the perfect companion,” Satoshi followed it with a deep grumble in the back of his throat that sounded like, “…if you had no plans to live long.”

“So would you do as Our Highness and chose a nondescript type?”

“Rather die, actually.”

“Nidorans turn into some of the most powerful and intimidating monsters. Hardly something to turn up your nose at, crown prince.”

Satoshi scowled but said nothing. So Hiroshi continued, “Water types are particularly regal.”

“Yes. Regal. All for show. But easily squashed in any real conflict, I understand. It would hardly look good for the son of King Sakaki to chose such a weak breed.”

Now it was Hiroshi’s turn to scowl. “Water monsters have their own strengths and weakness like any other type. They are far from being a weak breed. Ask any rock or fire type owner.”

Satoshi only waved the suggestion away with a toss of his hand. “I’d prefer not to be stereotyped that way.”

“Then what would you chose?”

Satoshi hesitated. He chewed on the end of his tongue, turning his eyes to the nearest window. Hiroshi recognized the body language immediately.

“Have you not been thinking about it at all?”

“Of course I’ve thought about it,” snapped Satoshi, turning a few passerby’s heads. Realizing how loud he had been speaking, Satoshi quickly took his friend by the elbow and led him down the stairs and into a little nook right before the courtyard. Here they wouldn’t be overheard, at least not easily.

“I just don’t want a monster,” Satoshi confessed in a low hiss.

“You don’t want-“

Satoshi shoved a hand over his friend’s mouth. “Don’t announce it, Hiroshi. Look. I know a lot of other princes get all uppity about picking their monsters but I’m not one of them. I just… never liked the idea of a creature… following me around.”

He shuddered as if even speaking about it made him squirm. “I don’t like monsters. They creep me out.”

Satoshi released Hiroshi, surprised to see a look on his servant’s face he had never seen before. A mix of several emotions stirred up in Hiroshi’s eyes. None of which Satoshi could actually read. Though he was sure they were directed towards him. His mother had looked at him like that once, when he first woke up without any memories.

“Did I hurt you?”

Hiroshi hastily rubbed his face on his sleeve. “No no,” he sputtered. “I just remembered something… sad. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about me, crown prince.”

Satoshi made small attempt at a smile. He wasn’t one to comfort other people or to be comforted himself. Most of the time, he started to notice, he’d much rather prefer to keep his own emotions bottled up.

But Hiroshi pried at the scabs so often that they bled. Now that the tables had turned, Satoshi wasn’t sure how to act. So instead, he aimed to change the subject.

“Must be nice to remember things.”

Hiroshi playfully elbowed his friend in the arm, “Don’t tease me.” But it seemed to put him in a better mood.

He glanced out the low windows and then back to his prince. Satoshi recognized the gesture without having to be told.

“Yeah. I better get going.”

Satoshi was halfway up the steps when Hiroshi called out, “Good luck, crown prince.”

He looked back. His destination temporarily forgotten. There was a tickle or perhaps a flicker at the edge of his brain… just for a moment. It was a feeling- a strong compulsion that he could only just resist.

Satoshi continued on his way to the courtyard wondering why he wanted Hiroshi to call him Sato.

* * *

The last time Satoshi saw his father was on the eve of his fifteen birthday. It was only the third time since his accident that he had spoken face to face with the King. He was still very much lost in who he was.

Their conversation a brief. The King congratulated him for making it to his birthday. He asked Satoshi how he was, and then went off to exchange pleasantries with more important people.

So this would be the fourth time.

As Satoshi stepped out into the courtyard, blinking pass the glare of mid day, he realized yet again that his father was still a stranger to him. It was always somewhat of a shock. For once the relationship wasn’t lost because of his own missing memory- but simply because it never existed in the first place.

He approached the lower half of the yard where his father stood among his various associates and guards. If it weren’t for them, Satoshi wasn’t even sure he’d be able to recognize the King. They were as much a part of him as his own arms and legs were. Without them, Satoshi was sure the King would appear nude in his untrained eyes.

Satoshi lowered his head, and carefully gave the appropriate degree of the bow required though he felt inclined to dip his body further. On more than one occasion he offended company with such over generous pleasantries.

He did not raise his head until addressed, as customary. The rules were as much a part of his mind as they were his body. He knew these things. The physical training of these political niceties hadn’t left him when he fell. It was something he was always grateful for retaining.

“Crown Prince,” said the deep gravely voice of his father.

Satoshi looked up only briefly meeting the cold eyes that bore down on him. Those eyes always frightened him, although he was never quite sure why. Satoshi quickly busied his eyes on the brick wall behind his father’s head.

King Sakaki shooed away unnecessary ears, leaving on his personal guard behind. And those men stood back to give the father and son space. As soon as Sakaki was sure they were as alone as was possible for a king and his prince, Sakaki turned back to Satoshi. There was an almost warm expression of fatherly affection on his face.

Satoshi tried hard not to fall for it.

“Satoshi. You have grown into a fine man these past few months. It is good to see you looking so well.” He paused and chuckled. “No head ornament today? Ah Satoshi, should someone stick you in the village none of Tokiwa would know you to be our prince.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” mumbled Satoshi somewhat awkwardly.

“There’s no need to stand for procedure here, my boy. You can just call me father. No one will hear you.”

Satoshi sent a brief glance behind him. Towards the traveling guard. They were not no one, but Satoshi wasn’t going to be the one to point that out to his father.

“Yes,” Satoshi hesitated on the word. But he couldn’t bring it to part his lips. It laid hidden amongst the folds of his tongue, refusing to be spoken.

Sakaki sighed disappointedly. He did not dwell too heavily on it, instead motioning Satoshi to fall into step beside him. Satoshi could do that. A simple instruction that needed no rebuttal on his part.

“You must know why I summoned you today.”

“Yes,” then realizing that the King expected a answer he added, “You wish me to pick my monster partner.”

“It’s a important event in a young man’s life. This monster will be your companion- no, it’s perhaps better put… an extension of one’s soul. Even more precious to a King than his own wife. Though don’t tell your mother I said so.” He laughed. Satoshi wouldn’t have even if he wanted to.

Sakaki raised an eyebrow at his son, “You don’t seem excited.”

“Should I be?”

“Most would. Are you perhaps… nervous?” Before Satoshi could respond Sakaki continued, “There is no need to worry, my boy. There is no wrong choice. Your own heart will lead you to your match.”

Satoshi shut his mouth, thinking it was best not to tell his father what exactly was puzzling him.

They continued walking in silence.

Unconsciously, Satoshi found himself rubbing his right wrist- thumbing the scar hidden underneath his shirt’s cuffs.

It was ugly gash that lanced from the back of his wrist up nearly halfway up to his elbow. A wonderful tattooed souvenir from his trip down the staircase, according to the fairytale of his life.

Somehow, Satoshi felt there was something missing there. The scar seemed far too painful to be just an accident.

Satoshi caught his father looking and quickly withdrew his fingers from his sleeve.

“Normally we would be led in a procession to the armories,” began Sakaki as if continuing a conversation they had been having inside his head. “But I thought it was best if we kept our late choosing as a private affair.”

Our choosing. Private. Yes, Satoshi understood. His father didn’t want it well known that his son was so late in choosing a monster companion.

More of this fatherly protection. Though Satoshi wasn’t so sure if it was for his, or for his father’s own good.

Sakaki led Satoshi past several menacing group of guards, around the postern gates and into the upper wall itself. It was as they climbed into the keep that Satoshi realized his father had really no intention to ever let him walk outside the castle walls.

It must have taken months to move the armories collection of monster eggs to the keep. Sakaki had this planned. He had never any intention of letting his infirm young son outside where people could see him.

The realization just made Satoshi feel sick.

Satoshi tried to keep his feelings from showing on his face. Here he was being carefully watched. By guards, by servants, and by various nobles that wanted badly enough to witness the affair. If he made a mistake here, the whole castle would know about it in a few hours. From there, it would leak outside the castle walls.

Somehow he knew just how much the servants were gossip hounds. Perhaps Hiroshi had told him about it once?

But whatever the case, he didn’t want to embarrass himself anymore than he already did on a regular basis.

When the large and heavy oak doors of the keep were pushed back, Satoshi had to swallow a impressed gasp. The huge room beyond held shelves upon shelves of countless monster eggs. All of them various degrees of colors, sizes, and species.

Should he want a orange-red Charmander (versus a red-orange one) with a thin tail and strong snout, Satoshi was sure they’d be able to whip out an egg that matched the desire.

And yet, as Satoshi was left by his father to browse the racks, he found his nausea rising in his chest again. All these monsters were brought together for him. Hundreds… perhaps even thousands of them. And he’d only pick one.

Satoshi paused before a faintly pulsating egg that resembled a silverish mist. A Ghastly, he supposed. He gently ran his hand over its nonexistent shell as he thought, what a shame this all is.

I can only chose one. What will happen to all these eggs? Where did they come from? Satoshi looked up on the racks just above his reach. They stretched nearly to the ceiling. Not a single space empty of a living creature. Were they all stolen from their own nests just to please one haughty prince?

Satoshi let fall his hand. Despite his distaste for the creatures, he found his own heart going out to them. And surrounded so deeply in the presence of the uninfluenced kin, Satoshi was starting to wonder why he felt so threatened by these creatures. If anything these monsters would feel far worse feelings for him and his kind.

His thoughts on the monsters’ fates quickly drifted to his own more pressing and immediate dilemma. How was he to pick just one? And how was it to be the right answer?

“Ah. A Ghastly. It certainly would be befitting, Satoshi,” King Sakaki commented from over his son’s shoulder.

Satoshi did not hear. He drifted away from the racks of dark and immaterial monsters and onto water. All the while his father stayed steps behind to drop what he supposed as helpful hints and suggestions.

He didn’t know what he was looking for. He ran his hands over the wet Squirtle and Marill eggs as if hoping for something to stop him from walking passed.

He could feel the heat radiating from the fire monsters and dared no approach. Instead he traveled onto ice. From ice to psychic and from psychic to the more physical types of ground, rock, and nondescript.

He could hardly lift an Onix egg from the rack. He would have been more reluctant to touch it, had his father piped up sooner about its average adult height at 28 feet. And then he probably wouldn’t have dropped it on a nearby guard’s foot.

Thankfully Sakaki was paying closer attention when Satoshi wandered over to where the Nidoran eggs were. He warned his son to refrain from touching these eggs- for being the poison pin monster, their eggs were known to secrete poisons.

Not comforted by the thought of a lifetime companion he had to worry about not touching in the wrong way, Satoshi moved on.

Flying types did not interest the dark prince. He didn’t want to have to learn to fly on them, which he was sure would be a requirement at some point. He could not remember if he was afraid of heights or not.

And Satoshi didn’t want a monster that could make easy mince meat out of him. That pretty much cut out all fighting, rock, and steel types.

Just when Satoshi was starting to feel frustrated, placing an third Eevee egg back on the rack (he couldn’t decide if it would be worth trying to find the various rare stones to evolve them), Sakaki offered up another suggestion.

“Try not to be overwhelmed by all the different monsters here- Close your eyes and visualize your own need. Then try to fill that need with a pokemon.”

Satoshi stepped back from the rack. He cast one last look around the many shelves, took a deep breath, and then closed his eyes.

What did he need? Well perhaps a way to regain his memory. Then he’d need a psychic type right?

Satoshi cringed at the thought.

Psychic monsters obtained a bond between their masters. A mental connection… it was also practically a death sentence. Should that monster be killed, then so would the human.

That and psychic monsters were real brain-iacs. Satoshi didn’t think he was smart enough to entertain the complex minds of the Abra’s evolutions.

Then what other need needed filled? Try as he might, Satoshi couldn’t think of a single thing.

If he had bullies, then he’d stray to something that could protect him. But the castle guards did their job well enough that that wasn’t and never would be the case.

He never had the desire to travel- although a fleeting notion of escape crossed his mind. He’d need more than just one type to attempt a ludicrous scheme like that.

Then what? What could he possibly need?

Suddenly Hiroshi’s face appeared in his mind’s eye. The smile curled up in amusement on his face as he tried to smooth out the damaged hat from that previous morning. How he wished the prince luck and how Satoshi had the fleeting compulsion to demand Hiroshi call him by name.

I want someone to call me Sato… no. Satoshi opened his eyes. I want a friend.

“Pikachu.”

Satoshi had no idea where the name had come from or what type of monster it was. But he knew instantly that was the monster he wanted. Somehow he felt as though he were destined to be with it. Was this how it felt to know you had made the right choice?

“A Pikachu?” repeated the startled King. “An electric type?”

And instantly, Satoshi felt the pit fall out of his stomach. Of course. It had to be an electric type, didn’t it?

Satoshi didn’t need his father to tell him. He knew. He knew how dangerous electric monsters were. The one type of monster no one dared to try tame. No one stole eggs from those nests. Not even from the more docile Mareeps. Satoshi knew there’d be no Pikachu eggs in the keep for him.

But yet, Satoshi could have no other. He did not take back the name.

“You- You cannot be serious, Satoshi.”

Satoshi said nothing. He could feel his father’s anger rising, like flames licking across his skin. He was trying to keep it down. There were too many witnesses he couldn’t just right off.

The King already had struck Satoshi once. Back when Satoshi asked him if he be alone with his mother. Satoshi was fourteen and naive. He remembered his father far less back then. That was their second meeting, one that Satoshi had arranged.

Satoshi was careful to keep his back to his father. He didn’t want Sakaki to see that his hands were shaking.

“Electric pokemon are dangerous creatures. Are you really so selfish boy that you expect one of my people to go out and fetch-“

“I don’t expect anyone to do something so reckless.”

“So am I to presume that you- that you will…” He was laughing fake laughter. In actuality, Sakaki was fighting back choking waves of anger with forced guffaw.

Satoshi turned back to his father now with resolve firmly in place. If he was to be hit it was best to be hit in the front. He would not be backing down. Not this time.

“Yes. I’ll get my own Pikachu egg.”

There was a sudden silence grown from his words. A few of the nearby guards and watching nobles exchanged frightened glances. Some of the more daring whispered silently into the other’s ears so the sound wouldn't leak out to either prince or king.

“You will do no such thing,” said King Sakaki at last. He had forced all his authority into the words. Satoshi was almost frightened by his own lack of fear. He had no intention to obey.

“I will,” responded Satoshi just as fiercely. “Or I refuse to take any monster as my companion.”

“You will not have a Pikachu! No son of mine will ever-“

“Stop me then!”

Sakaki rose his hand to strike and Satoshi winced in anticipation. But the blow did not come. When Satoshi squinted over at his father, he saw that the purple rage had quietly vanished from his face. His expression had gone cold.

The King lowered his arm. Although Satoshi could no longer see the anger that had purpled his face, something had replaced it. Something that Satoshi wasn’t quite sure he liked any better. Something that Sakaki didn’t seem very satisfied with either.

He turned to the audience instantly silencing their whispers.

“My son has chosen.”

Their eyes searched both prince and king for some kind of explanation. Even Satoshi eyed the back of his father’s head, curiously. Had he won? Was it really that easy?

King Sakaki breathed out a long deep sigh. Then, back in his King voice he continued, “Satoshi will have no monster.”

* * *

To Be Continued…

Please Read and Review.


	3. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You all pretend to be ignorant of the boy’s origins,” came the low gravelly voice of Kikuko. She sat at the table’s peak, directly opposite of the King. Her hands tenderly stroking the sides of the tea cup, the tea inside long since gone cold.  
> Her sightless empty eyes met with those of the king’s as she spoke, “The boy did not ask for a pikachu by mere happenstance. His tutor has been particularly meticulous in avoiding such topics that might invoke… consequences.”  
> Kyo huffed but said nothing. No one dared to interrupt the mystic on the rare instance she chose to speak.  
> Kikuko neatly plucked the spoon up off the saucer and swished the cold contents around. Three turns, two delicate clicks dislodging any leftover liquid from the spoon, and then back to the saucer again.  
> “The boy is remembering.”

I swear I’ll never give in  
I refuse.  
-Foo Fighters

 

A sudden and loud noise rallied the horse monsters into a brief shrilly panic. Hiroshi grasped the readied reigns of the nearest beast pulling its snout down so he could calm it. A bucket rolled, emptied of grain, and gently knocked against his heels.

Hiroshi turned to face a pink faced crown prince. Satoshi kicked the bucket again and it slammed into the far end of the stable, somewhere Hiroshi couldn’t see from his position in the open stall. Hiroshi kept a firm grip on the reigns as the ponytas thrashed again.

“It didn’t go well, I take it?”

Satoshi gave a half angry, half amused smirk before sliding down the wall opposite of the stall where Hiroshi stood. He said nothing, twisting and tormenting pieces of straw between his fingers.

Hiroshi waited patiently. He knew it wasn’t wise to try with the prince’s anger. Just as it wasn’t wise to do the same for the King.

Finally, his words thick with fury, Satoshi spat, “Damn him. Damn him to God damn hell.”

Hiroshi didn’t bother to ask who. “Was the choosing not today then?”

Satoshi blinked as if seeing Hiroshi clearly for the first time. “Huh?”

“The choosing? Your monster?”

“Oh,” A queer smile reappeared on his lips. “Oh it was.”

Hiroshi released the reins and moved on to make sure the saddle was secure. He was always particularly good with stable monsters, which was why on occasion- when he was not needed at the side of their crown prince, Hiroshi worked with domesticated monsters.

Wary of the licking flames, Hiroshi straightened the saddle blanket as best he could. His eyes all the while glancing around Satoshi for a sign of a monster egg. But Satoshi wasn’t even holding a satchel.

He paused, one hand on the saddle horn. “Where’s…”

Satoshi leaned back against the wall, nonchalantly, “My father decided that I will not have a monster.”

Hiroshi let his hand fall.

Satoshi said it almost as if he were bragging. And Hiroshi would have believe the crown prince was thrilled with the idea, with what he said that morning, if he hadn’t know Satoshi better. The look he was giving Hiroshi was not one of pleasure.

“Surely you’re joshing.”

“Nooooope,” said Satoshi with an even colder smile.

“He- But he can’t do that. I mean…” Hiroshi paused as he tried to think better of his words. “Yes he’s our highness but- it’s tradition. You must have a monster to protect you. The highest honor… the highest honor denied? He can’t- he shouldn’t…”

“He did.”

“Why? But I don’t understand…” Then with a unintentional accusing tone, “What did you do?”

“Nothing!”

“Did you refuse-“

“I refused nothing. It was the King who decided I shant have one. I made my choice, he declined.”

Hiroshi stepped out, latching the stall door behind him, and sat down next to Satoshi. He stared in complete bafflement at the floor as if looking at his prince would require acceptance.

“Why would he do that?”

Guiltily, Satoshi pushed his hands behind his back and shifted his weight onto them. He stared up the rafters for another moment or so, enough time for Hiroshi to collect his thoughts, before confessing.

“Probably because of what I asked for.”

“What?” Hiroshi stared at him. “What do you mean? He thought your choice was poor?”

“In a matter of speaking.”

Satoshi sighed and flopped backwards into the hard straw. While glaring at the ceiling he said, “I chose Pikachu.”

He expected a shout. For Hiroshi to at least make some sort of reaction like those in the galleries had. When he didn’t hear a reaction, Satoshi squinted over to Hiroshi. His servant did seem quite surprised but it was a different kind. One, Satoshi couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“So you see. My father thinks I’m crazy. He won’t let me have such a dangerous monster.”

“Well he is right. Pikachu are dangerous,” said Hiroshi at length.

“So you think I’m crazy too huh?”

Satoshi smiled up at Hiroshi. Hiroshi only shook his head, “No. You’re not crazy, Sa- Crown Prince.”

Satoshi ignored his servant’s slip of tongue. Though he wished Hiroshi would just drop the titles when they were alone, Hiroshi was too good a servant. He followed all the rules just as he should. Sometimes even better than Satoshi did.

There was a silence again. Or as much of one you could get in a stable full of domestic monsters. Satoshi watched the ponyta at the far end of the stable scraping up what she could get out of the bucket Satoshi had kicked earlier. A few of the animals locked in their stalls neighed and brayed with encouragement- as if they could coax her into sharing.

“Why did you want a Pikachu, if I’m not too bold in asking?”

Satoshi looked directly back into Hiroshi’s question stare. “It felt like the right answer.”

Hiroshi’s expression remained unreadable. He shouldn’t have, but he took it. It seemed to make just as much sense to Satoshi as it had to him. And Satoshi was dying to know why.

Sometimes Satoshi wondered if Hiroshi were testing him. His questions always seemed to come with the expectation of certain answers. Sometimes he was disappointed. Sometimes seemingly satisfied. Why did he ask? What spurred such a insatiable curiosity? Surely not just good work ethic.

Satoshi decided then it was his turn to ask.

“Hiroshi, are we friends?”

Hiroshi’s composure broke. “Wha-what?”

“I’m just curious. I don’t have- at least, I don’t remember having any. So are we, are we friends?”

Hiroshi’s confusion broke into what seemed like a kind of... dare he say, happiness. Contentment. He smiled; his shoulder touching his cheek as he did so. And he said, “If you want us to be, Crown Prince.”

“I do, do you?”

Hiroshi nodded.

“Is that it?” continued Satoshi. “Isn’t there some sort of… trick to it?”

“Well usually we would both need sign some sort of deeded agreement in blood from our pricked forefingers.”

Satoshi sat up abruptly, “What, really?”

“No,” chuckled Hiroshi.

Satoshi playfully punched his shoulder. In retaliation, Hiroshi threw a fistful of straw over the prince’s hatless head. So naturally, Satoshi had to do what any prince should do in his situation. He tackled Hiroshi to the stable floor, attempting to shove his face into the straw while Hiroshi tried to do likewise for him.

They wrestled until the stable keeper chased the two adolescents out for disturbing the animals. Dirty, his tunic slightly torn, and exhausted- Satoshi couldn’t have been happier. It was the most fun Satoshi ever remembered having.

Which was why Satoshi decided that he would have to steal from a Pikachu nest. He had to nab a pikachu egg for himself. He just _had_ to.

* * *

 

It cannot be done. That was all his advisors had been saying all afternoon.

They all sat around the circled table. His five most trusted units of command, bickering pointlessly with one another.

Kanna, his personal advisor was a shrewd, bitter and icily sarcastic woman. The kind that King Sakaki typically liked to avoid. But it was better that she be on his side than anyone else’s.

Kanna had a superior intellect that rivaled that of any opponent she can come across. She was spectacled, with cold violet hair that dipped down to her small slender breasts and a smile that was always careful never to show her teeth. And unlike most women, she dressed in dark colored tunics that were specially tailored to discreetly expose her cleavage.

Kyo, commander of Tokiwa’s espionage unit was a as cruel a man as he was cunning. He served double the time as being both a overseer of spies in the various kingdoms and tutor to the young prince. When he wasn’t keeping up with secret information and heading out on important individual quests for King Sakaki, Kyo taught the prince his geography, mathematics, self defense, fencing, horse back riding… etc.

The man usually wore loose fitting robes and underneath them, tight dark netting. His hair was a black as his heart. And his smile always cold and calculating. It was needless to say that Satoshi never enjoyed his lessons.  
  
Lieutenant General Matthies and General Shiba were the best of Tokiwa’s troops even before promotion. While the blonde muscle brained Matthies worked as a powerhouse, his impulsive actions were never unsupported by his will. He was a solider that you knew you could out wit but never out fight.

And although Shiba was just as brawny, he had the calm resolve of a true warrior. He never attacked without reason. And force was backed up just as efficiently with strategy as with strength.

And of course, Lady Kikuko, the kingdom’s most powerful mystic. The old blind hag that King Sakaki had every right to be afraid of.

They disapproved. Every last one of them. Preposterous! Completely ill advised. An impulsive action that needed remedy. He had heard it all by now, and quite frankly Sakaki was tired of listening to it.

“What do you want me to do about it?” The King finally snapped, tired of keeping quiet while his delegates argued over his poor choices as if he weren’t there. “The boy made his choice. A pikachu. A pikachu! Suppose it killed him? The kingdom of Tokiwa would be left without an heir. Civil war. Political upheaval. And that’s just if we get lucky and don’t get invaded after my death.”

“Don’t be over dramatic, milord,” piped up the particularly nonchalant Kyo. “Should the boy, heaven forbid, pass from this world- the Kingdom would just naturally pass into the hands of… heavens, what’s his name again? Milady’s sister’s…?”

“Hiroshi,” grumbled Kanna.

“Ah yes. Hiroshi Nagashi. Rin’s bouncing baby bastard. No harm done,” Kyo took another sip of the offered tea before adding rather distastefully, “The kingdom would probably be in far more capable hands then, no offense meant, of course.”

Sakaki didn’t trust himself to answer.

It was no secret that Kyo disapproved of the crown prince. Kyo never sang the boy’s praises. Quite the opposite in fact.

The crown prince is dull witted. No better than a servant. His servant is better fit to wear the crown. Slow, impatient, and impossible to teach. If only Kyo had been tutor to King Sakaki as well. He wouldn’t have to wonder where the boy got his impossibilities from.  
  
“I refuse to leave the crown to her family when I have a more than capable heir already.”

“But sire, to leave the prince without a monster?” said Shiba warily. He was always more carefully speaking than his second in command, but no less questioning.

“Ludicrous, that’s what it is. You’re leaving the child wide open not only to ridicule but to attack,” snapped Kanna sharply rapping her sharp knuckles against the table. “The easiest time to assassinate a rising prince is when they are not with a monster.”

“So you suggest I give him a pikachu?”

“I suggest nothing,” Kyo chuckled leaning back in his chair. “I wipe my hands clean of this.”

“Like with most things,” Kanna muttered.

“Might there be a way to protect him from the pikachu?” asked Shiba, rising an inquiring eyebrow Matthies’ way. “You deal with those dangerous beasties on occasion, Matthies. What do you suggest?”

“Best protection is to avoid them,” said Matthies with a wink.

Sakaki took note of the various scars lacing the man’s limbs and decided to take his word on it. He knew only too well of the man’s obsession with the dangerous lightening beings. Curiosity earned him the defacing scar that split from eyelid to chin.

Sakaki had his own battle scars from the mistakes he made; some he had even given to Satoshi without the boy’s consent. He didn’t intend for his son to end up with anymore.

“Have you tried giving the boy a different egg?” asked Kyo smugly. “He’d probably be so excited when it hatches, that he’d forget all about his silly whimsy for a pikachu.”

“You all pretend to be ignorant of the boy’s origins,” came the low gravelly voice of Kikuko. She sat at the table’s peak, directly opposite of the King. Her hands tenderly stroking the sides of the tea cup, the tea inside long since gone cold.

Her sightless empty eyes met with those of the king’s as she spoke, “The boy did not ask for a pikachu by mere happenstance. His tutor has been particularly meticulous in avoiding such topics that might invoke… consequences.”

Kyo huffed but said nothing. No one dared to interrupt the mystic on the rare instance she chose to speak.

Kikuko neatly plucked the spoon up off the saucer and swished the cold contents around. Three turns, two delicate clicks dislodging any leftover liquid from the spoon, and then back to the saucer again.

“The boy is remembering.”

“If the boy were to remember who he is and what he’s seen, he will no longer be of any use to us,” said Kanna with a reproachful look in Kyo’s direction.

Kyo ignored the glare.

“Who’s to say he’s any use to us now?” muttered Shiba, all eyes casting in his direction. He swallowed the rest of his tea and set the cup down on the saucer with a loud clank- letting the air ring with the severity of his question.

“If Satoshi remembers how to use his unique ability,” continued Shiba. “It could be, without saying, the right catalyst to bring back all his memories. But without his memories, the boy is equally useless.”

“Damned if we do. Damned if we don’t,” rumbled Matthies under his breath.

Shiba pressed on undaunted. “Our enemies have both stolen and carefully repackaged a powerful weapon that was meant to be our own. If we pull the wrong string…”

Kyo made a long exaggerated noise that sounded similar to a cannon ball smashing into the curtain wall of a castle front. Just enough kaboom to spray Kanna with spittle. She wiped her spectacles off on her tunic with certain disgust.

“I’m glad you find this so amusing, Kyo.”

“Let’s be honest. We don’t even know if the boy can do what everyone says he can. I mean, have you ever seen this boy with monsters?” said Kyo before letting out a heartily laugh. “He rides the ponies like a jackass. Can barely get them up to a canter. He’s uncoordinated. Incapable of learning even the basics of elemental conflicts. He breaks anything he touches. Injuries himself at every opportunity. Need I go on, sire?”

“No, you really needn’t,” King Sakaki waved his hand before placing his forehead in it. He was feeling a headache coming on.

“Well maybe you are just a poor teacher,” said Kanna with a snide smile. Kyo returned one just as spiteful.

“If he stood out, exceptionally so, he would not be the one we were looking for,” rebuked Kikuko. “The colorful fish is the first one caught and eaten, Kyo. Do good to remember that.”

At last, Kyo pursed his lips and fell silent.

“They are right, Milord,” continued Kikuko, her naked white eyeballs grotesquely fixated back on the king. “The boy needs a monster. You will have to choose one for him.”

“But you don’t understand. Satoshi wants a pikachu egg or no-“

“Or no egg at all. Yes, I am perfectly aware my King. Your son inherited his mother’s stubborn defiance and your noble pride. He will never relent. So, you will have to force a hatchling on him.”

“A hatchling?” repeated the King.

“Kikuko, you’re mad. You release a terror upon our castle. A wild monster… just roaming the halls-”

“Hush Kanna,” said Shiba gently taking her arm. “Hush.”

“Surely there were a few… that hatched before the prince’s choosing?”

“Yes, a few.”

“Good. Take the most unscrupulous monster and give it to your son.”

“Sire I-“

“Sit down. Kyo, Kanna. You are not being addressed.”

“But Sire we must-“

“Enough. Enough of you,” bellowed King Sakaki, stunning the argumentative couple into silence. “Open your ears! Kikuko has found our solution. A way to regain Satoshi’s abilities without regaining his memories. Give him that monster and see that that the two of them are never out of each other’s sights.”

Kikuko cracked a wry but wise grin. And on that note, the meeting was dismissed. The members rose from their respectful chairs, gave the bows to whom it was due, and took leave. They filed out until only Matthies was left- feet still crossed and rudely laid upon the table.

“No son of yours shall ever be accused of being spoiled,” muttered Matthies.

Instead of punishing the man like King Sakaki normally would for his impudent behavior, Sakaki laughed. And he continued laughing all the way out of the room.

* * *

 

Satoshi lunged, his foil poised for Hiroshi’s heart. And rather easily, Hiroshi once again side stepped him, avoiding the blow completely. Although both of them had started learning fencing at the same time, Hiroshi seemed to have a knack for it. He made the complicated footwork seem natural and started glancing blows with Kyo almost immediately.

Satoshi still couldn’t practice with his instructor. Most because Kyo was merciless and on top of that- didn’t like him. An instructor without patience was just as bad as a student without patience. They both annoyed the other.

Hiroshi parried and took the opening between Satoshi’s arm. Satoshi flung his body back, almost stumbling.

Kyo called the match.

Sighing with both irritation and exhaustion, Satoshi looked over to his instructor. Kyo looked back with equal disapproval.

“You fell out of form, crown prince.”

“I did not.”

“Look at your feet.”

Begrudgingly, Satoshi did so. Kyo was right, his one foot slipped behind the other, but Satoshi wasn’t about to say so.

“Try it again.”

Satoshi turned back to Hiroshi. They held up the foils in the traditional salute. And almost immediately, Satoshi lunged. Exhaustion egged him on. Hiroshi backed up and shot his foil for the same opening.

Anticipating it, Satoshi swung his arm around, slicing at Hiroshi’s tunic with the tipped end.

“Stop,” called Kyo.

“Hit! Hit! I hit!” exclaimed the beleaguered Satoshi.

“Illegally,” snapped his instructor. “That is not a thrust, crown prince. That was a hasty swing that nearly took off your gentleman in waiting’s head.”

“It would have worked in a real sword battle,” said the prince. “All this fancy footwork will do no good if I am sword fighting with someone for real.”

“It’s to teach you balance, poise, and dignity. Things which you lack.”

He nodded to Hiroshi taking the boy’s foil from his hands. Hiroshi nervously stepped back.

Satoshi did not waver. “None of those matter in an emergency.”

“On the contrary, my prince,” He saluted. Satoshi quickly did the same.

And when Kyo moved forward to hit Satoshi’s torso, he turned last minute- swinging out his leg and knocking the young prince on his back. Satoshi stared up at the sword now dangerously near his neck.

“You were the one who didn’t want to play by the rules. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten what you did to that poor servant who decided to be your partner during our self defense instruction.”

Satoshi grinned. “He had an opening.”

“In street brawling, yes. But in a dignified sportily match, the crotch is not a place to aim your kicks. That’s the third partner this year I’ve had to replace. I’ll be lucky if Hiroshi even wants to bother being partnered against you and your underhanded ways in fencing anymore.”

“Oh sir. I don’t mind,” Hiroshi said helpfully.

But if Kyo heard, he didn’t let on. Instead he withdrew the foil and heavily pulled the crown prince to his feet. Kyo pulled the prince close so only he could hear, “This isn’t a carnival act, boy. It’s a sport. And you’d do good to follow the rules.”

Then he released him. Satoshi stumbled backwards but was careful not to let any hesitation show on his face. Kyo approved the look.

“Go at it again.”

But even before Satoshi could get back into position, and Hiroshi retrieve his foil- a messenger came in. He spoke in an urgent hushed whisper into Kyo’s ear.

Hiroshi came up alongside Satoshi, watching the message being relayed with as much curiousity as the Prince. “What’s going on?” He asked. 

“Maybe he’ll cancel today’s lesson,” said Satoshi hopefully.

Finally Kyo shooed the messenger off and turned to Satoshi with a smile. Satoshi was given a start, hoping the man hadn’t heard him.

“I’m afraid today’s lesson will have to wait, crown prince,” said the smirking Kyo. The smirk didn’t ease Satoshi’s nerves. On the contrary, it put him quite on edge.

“It seems an early birthday present has arrived for your highness. If you will just come with me, we shall retrieve it.”

He swept aside his flowing cloak, beckoning the prince and servant to follow. Both did so warily. Satoshi shot a few glances Hiroshi’s way but his friend never met his eye. Hiroshi looked even more suspicious than Satoshi felt. And that didn’t make Satoshi feel any better.

They entered the dank corridors. Kyo led them passed several rooms that Satoshi himself hadn’t quite seen yet. Until at last the reached a small room in the curtain wall.

He opened the door and ushered them inside. Satoshi stopped dead in the doorway. Hiroshi only just squeezed past him.

Just near their feet stood a small monster on four fat legs. With a wide mouth, large ruby eyes, and green tinted skin- the monster ruffled the plant on its back and looked up at them.

“A bulbasaur!” exclaimed Hiroshi “Wow, I heard they were real rare.”

“It certainly is a jewel,” said Kyo. “For a hatchling.”

Hiroshi who had been reaching out a hand to pet the monster, quickly withdrew. He looked back to the door, exchanging glances between Satoshi and Kyo.

“You mean it’s wild?”

“My father gave me a wild bulbasaur?” said Satoshi in a low voice.

“You didn’t chose an egg. So your father chose for you. A hatchling for you to take care of. I’m sure it will warm up to you in time.”

The bulbasaur waddled closer to where the crown prince stood. Satoshi retreated back into the hall, shuddering. It was clear the monster terrified him. Half dinosaur, half plant- it certainly wasn’t the most attractive of monsters.

His instructor smirked, “Have fun then.”

He left both Hiroshi and the crown prince to figure out how to care for the wild monster. Satoshi’s reaction only confirmed Kyo’s opinion. In a week’s time the monster would have suffered enough neglect to die peacefully.

And then no one would believe that Satoshi was anything special.

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	4. Bulbasaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi felt his face go hot again. “God damn it, Hiroshi. Don’t call me that! Call me Sato!”  
> Hiroshi was given a start. His wide eyes on Satoshi’s lips incredulously, Hiroshi sputtered, “Call you…”  
> “Sato. Isn’t…” Satoshi paused, deterred by Hiroshi’s bewilderment. “Isn’t that what you used to call me?”  
> “N-no,” said Hiroshi. “I didn’t.”

Just because everything’s changing  
Doesn’t mean it’s never  
Been this way before  
-Reginia

Hiroshi threw open yet another door with a wide proud smile on his face, “Now this has to be the kitchen!”

But a quick glance around the room of lush furnishings, dabbled window treatments, and old dusty piano spoke otherwise. Hiroshi’s smile transformed back into a small pinching frown that he tried to keep Satoshi from seeing as he closed the door.

Ash followed behind his gentleman in waiting wordlessly. He walked with a rope at his side which he tugged occasionally to keep the green dinosaur in tow.

Bulbasaur was certainly not tame and it made sure they knew it, should they have any doubts. It took the two a few close calls, avoiding the snapping jaw, to get the thin rope around its neck. And even though Bulbasaur was a herbivore, it didn’t make its teeth any less painful when its crushed down on your finger.

It was quite ridiculous, thought the crown prince. To be tugging along the small pokemon through the castle on a leash when it was supposed to be his body guard.

Satoshi could tell it was a baby. Its diminutive size could mean nothing else. At least luck there was on their side. There might still be time to win its obedience if not loyalty. But it was still the most stubborn creature that Satoshi ever had the displeasure in dealing with.

Even now, Satoshi had to make sure the Bulbasaur didn't chomp down on the rope or stop completely- holding up in the search. Honestly, Kyo could have at least left some food that they could give the horrible beast instead of leaving them to scour the whole castle for some.

“Now this is it!” said Hiroshi opening up another door that once again did not lead to the kitchen.

“Hiroshi?” asked Satoshi, yanking bulbasaur away from sniffing at the foot of a suit of armor. “How long have you been my gentleman in waiting?”

Hiroshi didn’t meet his eye. Instead he continued walking keeping a pace ahead the prince. “Oh, uh. Since about birth, I suppose.”

“Then why can’t you find one- look! Even I know we’ve been down this hall already. We’re walking in circles.”

The prince caught Hiroshi by his sleeve, instantly drawing their aimless wandering to a halt. For a moment, neither said a word. Satoshi glared at the back of his friend’s head. He knew his servant was searching his mind for excuses. None would be the truth- no one told him the truth.

“You don’t think you’ve only ever lived in one castle, do you?” said Hiroshi with a wry smile.

Satoshi frowned. Hiroshi continued undaunted, “I’m just not quite used to this one. After all, before the accident I spent most of the time at the summer castle.”

“Summer castle. Really, Hiroshi?” spat Satoshi bitterly. “You know just because I have amnesia doesn’t mean I’m a gullible idiot.”

Satoshi pushed pass his cousin angrily, dragging the unwilling bulbasaur behind him. Stomping down the hallway, he threw open doors and slammed them just as quickly when they proved the wrong location. He made his way briskly with Hiroshi following a safe distance behind.

“I’m sick of all these damn lies!” Satoshi shouted slamming another door shut. He stepped back, sending the wooden barrier a look that might have suggested the thing had fallen on him.

Bravely, Hiroshi risked a response, “Lies, crown prince?”

Satoshi rounded on him, his face livid. Hiroshi backed himself into a wall. He flinched when Satoshi slammed his palm down on the wall next to his face. Satoshi noticed.

“Why don’t you know your way around here, Hiroshi? And why can’t you tell me the truth?”

“I- I uh… Cro-“

“Stop calling me that! I thought we were friends now!” Satoshi shouted. He searched Hiroshi’s face but the young man avoided Satoshi’s eye.

“Look at me, Hiroshi!” Hiroshi reluctantly complied, but his face was anxious, almost fearful. Satoshi swallowed one question only to have hundreds more rise like bile in his throat.

“Why can’t you keep a straight face when you look at me?”

Hiroshi’s eyes trailed down to the prince’s shoulder. His face was clouded. Oh, if only he could read minds!

“Does… does my illness… upset you?”

Hiroshi met Satoshi’s inquiring stare. A flicker of understanding passed between them. Satoshi found his eyes stinging with tears. Who was he before? What had he lost…?

Satoshi drew back, his arms folding back to his side. His heart felt heavy in his chest. To think that these past several years, he had been lost- so lost in self absorption. A fail safe to his own sanity. Wrapped up in his own problems, he hadn’t possibly conceived the possibility… that he may have forgotten a friend.

The crown prince lost himself the reflection of himself in his cousin’s face. Who was he to Hiroshi? A companion? A friend? A brother? Satoshi didn’t know. Satoshi didn’t think he would ever know.

“Do you remember when you were fourteen, right after the accident?” said Hiroshi breaking the silence between them. “You asked me if I knew you?

“When you said that to me… oh god. I thought I was going to die,” He laughed a hallow laugh.

Satoshi regarded the laugh cautiously. The heaviness in his chest only seemed to be increasing. “You didn’t answer me.”

“You’re right. I didn’t, did I? Crown Prince.”

Satoshi felt his face go hot again. “God damn it, Hiroshi. Don’t call me that! Call me Sato!”

Hiroshi was given a start. His wide eyes on Satoshi’s lips incredulously, Hiroshi sputtered, “Call you…”

“Sato. Isn’t…” Satoshi paused, deterred by Hiroshi’s bewilderment. “Isn’t that what you used to call me?”

“N-no,” said Hiroshi. “I didn’t.”

Satoshi couldn’t help but notice the servant’s face looked flushed of color. Then suddenly Hiroshi moved forward grabbing the prince by his shoulders. Uncomfortable by the sudden closeness, Satoshi had to resist the urge to pull away. Something in Hiroshi’s grip relayed a sort of urgency that Satoshi felt he needed to know.

“What else do you remember, Satoshi?”

Satoshi stared. “N- nothing.”

“Nothing at all?”

“Nothing!”

“Are you sure? It’s absolutely important… if you remember anything you need to tell-“ He faltered.

Satoshi thought for sure he was finally getting something out of his gentleman in waiting at last. Hiroshi pause grew great agitation inside the impatient prince. Thinking that Hiroshi had suddenly gotten a hold of his tongue and now intended to keep hold of it, Satoshi spurred him onward, “If I remember… tell who?”

“What’s this now?”

Satoshi spun about towards the interceding voice. It was only Kanna, the male attired advisor of Satoshi’s father. Her rivalry with Kyo had often saved Satoshi when Kyo’s fury with his pupil had grown too intense. This was not to say the woman was kind. Often Satoshi felt like an item under Kanna’s sharp gaze. And yet, at the same time, Satoshi had the sneaky suspicion the woman was afraid of him.

Her objectifying stare went from each boy in turn before falling upon the bulbasaur in the corner, chewing on his restraints. Kanna turned back to Satoshi with a cold smile, “Am I interrupting something?”

“Yes,” shot Satoshi bitterly.

“No,” said Hiroshi just as quickly. Satoshi sent Hiroshi a bewildered expression that the servant ignored. Instead he continued on his point by adding, “We were simply trying to find the kitchen so that we could feed the crown prince’s bulbasaur.”

“Ah yes,” Kanna bent over, examining the pokemon with her eyes. Even bulbasaur seemed unnerved by her icy stare, pausing in his chewing to leer at the blue haired individual. “I had heard you were given a hatchling. So this is it, huh?”

She sent the prince a sympathetic look, “You know, fetching food for this creature is hardly a chore for a crown prince. You could have simply sent for a serving maid.”

Satoshi scowled in response. “I prefer to do it myself.”

“To each their own,” shrugged Kanna upon straightening. “If you’re looking for the kitchen, I’m afraid you’re on the wrong side of the castle. The kitchens are in the east wing.”

“Then I guess that’s where we’re headed.”

Satoshi made to move pass her with his gentleman in waiting in tow but she grabbed Hiroshi by the crook of his arm.

“Not so fast,” Kanna said. “I have some business with young Hiroshi here.”

Hiroshi flinched, as if scalded by her touch. She twisted his hand back, causing Hiroshi some undue pain. Satoshi saw and was quick to action. He stepped between the two, his grip tight over Kanna’s own wrist.

“You have no right to handle my servant. Let go of him.”

“I’m afraid the business is very pressing-“

“I said let go of him,” said Satoshi, warning creeping into the edges of his voice. “Now.”

Satoshi had never been a mellow prince. He attempted to play the passive card most days. But his temper often got the best of him. Today, what with this unpleasant discovery of the hatchling, he was already in a testy mood. With a temper like his father, Satoshi was equally not one to cross. And Kanna could see that in his eyes. She released Hiroshi’s wrist. But her expression remained set.

“You are the Crown Prince. But until you are King, my authority as advisor reigns over your own. Give me permission to speak to your gentleman in waiting.”

“Speak then.”

“In private.”

“What can’t you say in front of your own prince?”

“Regrettably, many things. You are but a child still. Your ears must not hear certain things. Please step aside.”

“Hiroshi is my age. I can hear what he hears.”

“But he is not the Crown Prince.”

Satoshi was willing to continue to contest her but Hiroshi hushed him with a gentle squeeze of his shoulder.

“It’s alright. I will go with her.”

The set look on Hiroshi’s face was almost daunting. Satoshi flushed with both a feeling of abandonment and frustration. Right when he was so close to... something. Even Hiroshi wasn’t willing to break the rules. There were just too many damn secrets.

Satoshi grudgingly stepped aside, allowing Hiroshi to be briskly marched out of ear and eyeshot. He watched them turned the corner, and had half the mind to follow them. But Satoshi hadn’t gotten more than a few steps before a voice behind him sounded, “You shouldn’t try to follow, Crown Prince.”

Satoshi turned, weakly smiling up at the tall evenly toned general. It was hard to imagine that someone so large could sneak up on people, but Shiba was man with many unlikely skills. One being his easy presence. Satoshi didn’t suppose there was anyone in the whole castle that disliked Shiba aside from Kyo who hated everyone.

“They were going to talk about me though.”

“Does not mean that gives you the justification to eavesdrop.”

Shiba paused to pick up the discarded rope leash. Bulbasaur, forgotten in the tense argument before, had managed to pull away from his makeshift master and chew on the nearby tapestry. Half the tassels had already been eaten away.

“Looks like your monster is hungry,” said Shiba. “I think it would be a far better use of our time to feed the poor thing before it takes a liking to other inanimate objects along this corridor.”

Bulbasaur made something almost like a grin. But his small round teeth had pieces of dark thread spider webbed across them. Repulsed, Satoshi knew he would have to be the one to clean the creature’s teeth. After all, nobody else would willing stick their hand into a hatchling’s mouth.

Shiba laughed at the young prince’s scowl. “Come. I’ll show you to the kitchens.”

He took the front, gently leading the bulbasaur behind him. Distracted by the thread tangling its teeth, it did not struggle nearly as much as it had for Hiroshi or Satoshi. When Satoshi fell into pace behind the large man, he sought for a glimpse of trust in the back of the man’s head. But Satoshi knew even without looking that everyone in the palace was keeping things from him. If Hiroshi wouldn’t tell him, there was no way that one of his father’s trusted council would tell him any more.

“If I were to remember what I’ve forgotten,” said Satoshi to himself, “how would it compare to what I’ve been told?”

“Not well.”

Satoshi looked in surprise. Shiba’s face was still full of his usual humor.

“What do you mean?”

Shiba disregarded the question, “But then again, this palace is cemented together in its secrets. If you do regain your memory, crown prince, you’ll remember that fact as well.”

His expression darkened, Satoshi looked down at the cold marble floors that clicked beneath his heels. Sometimes the corridors had aisle runners in a small attempt to make the halls warmer, especially in the winter months. But as the hot sticky summer weather was fast approaching, Satoshi was thankful for the cool floor and walls for the time being.

Bulbasaur was starting to realize that he was being dragged to another location. He locked his legs on the carpet but only managed to kick it up and ripple it as he was dragged. Shiba didn’t even stop to give Bulbasaur a chance to protest. Eventually the hatching realized that it could not win against this human, and grudgingly set a slow pace between the general and crown prince.

At long last, they reached the kitchens. It wasn’t much to look at. At this time of day, they were empty. The servants were busy working in the courtyard across the way, where the other ends of the large kitchen grounds lay. But the lazy smell of smoke. cooked meat and bread was still soaked deep into the walls over many years. For some reason the smell was an odd comfort, more comfortable than even his own room.

When he was younger and the ache of having no memory was not yet familiar, he had yearned for less complicated life of a palace servant. To sleep by a hearth, dress in bright colored tunics and shirts, and to enjoy the closeness and community that such a life offered. For such a life he would have traded all the gold threads, rich velvets and silks he could have gotten his hands on. He had no taste for such finery anyhow.

Shiba dropped the hatchling’s rope into Satoshi’s unexpecting hands, and got quickly to work. He snatched one of the discarded wooden bowls stacked to one side, and began piling a mixture of ingredients into it. Satoshi watched silently. He was adding a combination of dried berries and various herbs that hung over the counters like holly and mistletoe decoration at Christmas.

“This is good for about any monster,” said Shiba as he began crushing the concoction together with a smooth and shaped bone. “Herbivore or Carnivore and all those in between. Except for, of course...”

“Charmander,” said Satoshi absentmindedly.

Shiba looked to him with wide eyes. “Well yes. I was going to say dragon types but... yes.”

“It’s too tart. They like spices in crushed meat.”

“Very good, Crown Prince. I can see Kyo’s done well by you.”

“Huh? Oh well, I guess.” The prince was distracted by his jumbled thoughts. He did not know where that knowledge had surfaced from. But he had been strong and confident in relaying it at the time of its request. Now he was unsure and somewhat scared of where it had come from. Why did he know about a charmander of all monsters? There were no fire pokemon save for the occasional growithe held by the palace guards here in Viridian. Where had he learned such a thing?

Shiba frowned at Satoshi’s troubled expression. He quickly finished mashing the salad and pushed it into Satoshi’s hands. It broke the prince out of his daze.

“Go ahead and lay it down for him.”

Satoshi nodded numbly and knelt down beside the hatchling. He scooted the bowl before the monster. Bulbasaur practically lunged for the bowl, like a ravished predator on its prey. He quickly scarfed up the entire meal, eagerly licking the bowl clean.

“Well, we’ll leave the bowl on the ground. I’ll let the servants know that that shall be your hatchling’s feed dish.”

“Eh. Thanks.”

They watched as the little bulbasaur circled and curled itself beside the dish. It gently closed its red eyes, worn out from the afternoon spent pushing, pulling, and stubbornly refusing to be the prince’s chosen monster. Shiba caught the prince’s hard gaze soften when watching the slumbering monster.

“I know you didn’t chose this monster, Crown Prince... but perhaps...”

“It didn’t chose me either,” said Satoshi softly.

Shiba sighed, and looked over to the monster again. Its bulb was wilted to one side and a dryer green than it should be. That wasn’t a good sign.

“Ah,” Shiba frowned. “Premature wilting.”

At Satoshi’s questioning stare, the general continued. “It’s common in bulb poison types. Causes many to hatch and die young. Its poison is too toxic for its own body to counter, so its flower is blooming and decaying all at once.”

“Can’t something be done?”

“Well left untreated, I’m afraid it will be fatal,” said Shiba glancing up at the dusty rafters of the kitchen were the assorted herbs, grasses, and flowers dried upside down. “But... with some tinsel root... ah yes.”

He carefully pulled down the thin white grasses a few threads at a time, rolling them about his fingers. He handed the spools of grass over to Satoshi. The boy looked at the bundles as if they were as unfamiliar as a stranger’s strands of hair.

“Feed those to your hatchling. Three stands, daily. For two weeks. They should counteract its own poison.”

Satoshi glanced over at his monster that begun to twitch in its sleep before turning back to Shiba. His face was shifting between pleading and helplessness. “Why can’t you...”

“I can’t keep your hatchling for you, Crown Prince. I will be here to guide you this time but not the others. You need to know how to do this yourself.”

“He seemed fine when he was trying to head butt me and Hiroshi,” grumbled Satoshi.

“The poison is slow but deadly.”

Satoshi knelt beside his sleeping monster, careful not to wake him as he scooted closer with the threads of tinsel root in hand. He unwound three blades and held them pinched between his thumb and forefinger. With his other hand he carefully attempted to lift the monster’s thick lip.

Bulbasaur woke with a start and snapped angrily at Satoshi’s fingers. Startled, the prince rocked back on his heels and fell smartly on his bottom. Shiba laughed whole heartedly at the sight and didn’t stop even at Satoshi’s sharp glare.

“You can’t be sneaky with this one, Crown Prince. And he’s letting you know it.”

“Then how?” exasperated Satoshi, trying once again to hold out the grass. But Bulbasaur, now suspicious of the greens, still tried to bite him. “It’ll die if it doesn’t eat it. How can I help it if it tries to hurt me when I do?”

“Should had hidden it in the creature’s food dish... I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to-“

But before Shiba could finish, Satoshi acted. He wrapped the tinsel root tightly around his index and middle fingers and had deliberately thrust the fingers forward into the Bulbasaur’s sights.

“Crown Prince!”

Shiba wasn’t as fast as Bulbasaur’s jaws. They bit down hard onto Satoshi’s hand. Shiba winced despite himself. But Satoshi kept his expression set. Fingers bleeding, he loosened the tinsel root from them and into the monster’s mouth.

With his free hand trembling, Satoshi stroked Bulbasaur’s head hoping to coax it into loosening its grip on his trapped hand. The sharp mint of the tinsel stinging at the monster’s taste buds and Satoshi’s finger tips, Bulbasaur began to relax. It’s red eyes dulled at the lull of the medicine. Satoshi was finally able to get his fingers free from Bulbasaur’s mouth. He gripped his bleeding fingers tightly as if suddenly realizing how easily he might have lost them had his monster been anything other than a herbivore.

“Good lord,” said Shiba, rushing to Satoshi’s aid with a wet strip of cloth. He spoke in a hushed voice but there was a sense of awe spoken in his tone. “There were far easier ways to go about that, Crown Prince.”

Shiba wrapped the cold cloth tightly about Satoshi’s fingers. The cuts bled through staining it a sickly blackened color. Satoshi fought back the sting the wet brought through the gritted teeth. He said nothing. Instead, Satoshi was beginning to taste something starting in the back of his throat. It was the hint of memory that brought a sensation of raindrops slick on his skin and a crowd of shadows to his vision. Before him arched a tower of a thing, looming down at him with gleaming red eyes and fangs.

And there was a shrieked whisper of the name Sato in his ears.

Then, without warning, the Crown Prince collapsed to the hard cobblestone floor.

To Be Continued...  
Please Read and Review!


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing!" cried Satoshi.  
> "I just told you, Crown Prince," said Kyo with a simper. "You were attacked. And this is the way your monster will learn. Your pain will be its pain."  
> "No," said Satoshi scrambling over to the injured monster. "Please. Hit me. Don't hit him. He hasn't done anything wrong!"  
> Kyo was momentarily taken aback by Satoshi's diction. Though he decidedly complied with Satoshi's wishes with a quick jab to the prince's jaw.  
> "It's for its own good," Kyo said as Satoshi knelt before him, clutching his face and spitting blood. "Eventually it will learn not allow you befalling any harm in its presence, even at the sacrifice of its own wellbeing."  
> He went for Bulbasaur again and it flinched in anticipation. But the blow never landed.  
> Satoshi had caught Kyo's foot. The hatchling was startled to see that the human had protectively placed himself before it, meaning to catch all of Kyo's blows whether his teacher listened to him or not.  
> "I don't want him to sacrifice his wellbeing for mine!"

 

Well I like to think I'm the mess  
You'd wear with pride  
-Band of Horses

 **F** or a moment, Satoshi knew the conviction of having an identity. But it fell into messy clumps like wet sand through the gaps of his fingers. Satoshi could see the extent of his loss, stretched out in front of him for the first time. And slowly, the emptiness grew more and more profound— deepening and hollowing. Satoshi could do nothing to stop it. He felt as if his memories were being scraped out of him, one at a time. Just slow enough so that Satoshi could miss each one as they passed away from him. The helplessness had begun to weigh so deep that the young prince wished to shout out, to stop what was being done to him. But his breath held his voice down. The only resistance Satoshi could muster were the tears running down his face.

A gasp, the side effect of swallowing his own screams, roused the crown prince. Shiba was staring down at him, the room continuing to spin around the man's head.

"He's coming to."

Satoshi found he was lying prone in Shiba's arms, which only deepened his blush.

"Are you alright, Crown Prince?"

It was a stupid question that everyone always had to ask. His head felt like it had been spilt open over a skillet. There was a weird aftertaste of mint clinging to the roof of his mouth. And the ceiling was still spinning behind everyone's heads. Satoshi blinked back the sting in his eyes.

"I'm fine," he said as tried to raise himself up. The pain in his head only sharpened. Bracing his head with one hand, Satoshi felt himself fall back into Shiba's arms. He cursed his ineptitude but could do nothing to fight it anymore.

"You shouldn't move so fast just yet."

Satoshi glanced around at the small cloister of curious onlookers. They were just a few young kitchen hands and one scullery maid, possibly just passersby running errands for those that couldn't be bothered with such menial tasks.  _This probably made their day_ , Satoshi supposed.

"What happened?"

"Bulbasaur's saliva seems to have been tainted by its overacting poison glands. When it bit you, the poison traveled into your bloodstream. You went into shock almost immediately. I'm afraid I was unable to catch you before you collapsed- so you may have a few bad bruises."

He focused on the first of Shiba's explanation and drowned the rest out. Bulbasaur. Satoshi could see the sleeping bulbasaur not far from where he lay prone. It seemed blissfully unaware of the trouble it had caused.

"Right," Satoshi groaned. "That was dumb."

"Yes. Immeasurably," said Shiba, without skipping a beat. "You were just lucky that we were already treating Bulbasaur. That much toxin entering your system could have very well killed you in a matter of minutes."

"I should probably not stick my hands into monster's mouths anymore."

"That would be advisable."

"Alright... I'll do that... Not do that," Satoshi paused. "What were we talking about again?"

A sudden clatter of footsteps sounded down the hallway, progressively growing closer. And a panicky voice, quite unlike Shiba's calm low baritone, cut through the silence. It startled Satoshi- piercing through his groggy senses like a dart. At first, he thought it might have been his mother. But even she didn't have a voice at that octave. It was a young girl's voice.

"I brought  _Lord_  Hiroshi, sir!"

Satoshi cracked a grim smile.  _Lord?_  Now he knew he was out of it. Hiroshi wasn't a  _Lord_  by any stretch of the imagination.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Hiroshi. Satoshi's vision being still poor; he could only make out what he supposed was Hiroshi and a young girl making their way quickly over to them. They appeared like blurs of color.

"He should be fine. The antidote is taking effect. He'll be coming back to his senses soon."

"He still seems ill. Perhaps I should fetch the doctor," said the girl that Satoshi was beginning to recognize. She was one of his mother's personal maids, or at least he thought.

"There is no need, Haruka. He is through the worse of it now."

"At least let me give him some wa- Oops!"

Satoshi wasn't groggy enough not to anticipate what happened next. At the sound of her name, he remembered why he recognized her out of all of his mother's personal servants.

He flinched, his reflexes still too sluggish to stop the bucket from hitting him in the face. Soaked, mildly irritated and his face throbbing in pain, at least Satoshi could say that he was awake now.

Haruka. Right... that one. It figures she'd be one of the first on the scene.

She was a twelve-year-old brunette with a shy smile and impressive work ethic. And while Haruka thoroughly enjoyed working for the queen, she simply didn't handle pressure situations well at all. Haruka just got clumsier the more nervous and upset she was. And this was especially the case whenever the crown prince was around.

Satoshi didn't need Hiroshi's constant playful elbowing and chuckles to notice that Haruka liked to stare at him when she thought he wasn't looking. That she would go out of her way to find him, to serve him, or to make him smile.

She dropped everything whenever he walked into a room. Wouldn't look him in the eye when they talked. And she often sputtered and stumbled all over herself around him. She probably was an excellent servant under his mother. But with him, she often times made things a great deal more difficult.

Hiroshi enjoyed her company.  _She's a lot different when you aren't around messing her up._  And she did try hard. So long as Satoshi didn't bump into her when she was doing her job...

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Crown Prince!" Haruka bumbled, dabbing at his face and chest with her stiff apron. It scratched at his face and smelled of roasted pecans. It felt like she might rub his face raw trying to get him dry, though he was still too lethargic to care.

"It's okay. It's fine," said Satoshi numbly.

He looked blearily up at the girl, startled to see tears running down Haruka's face. Satoshi blinked, unsure of how to react. His weary mind forced him to speak plainly when normally he had sense enough to hold his tongue.

"You're crying."

Haruka sniffed and furiously rubbed her face with her dress sleeves.

"I'm sorry, Crown Prince," sputtered Haruka.

"It... It's fine. You don't have to... apologize for crying," said Satoshi awkwardly.

Hiroshi suddenly grabbed some of Haruka's apron and roughly pulled at Satoshi's nose. The crown prince let out a muffled yelp of surprise and covered his face from further attack.

"Your nose was bleeding," Hiroshi noted.

"Yeah well, I got hit in the face with a bucket. I don't think that merits more pain!" Satoshi snapped. It was bad enough he was hurt, but then to be embarrassed by having his blood soil a servant's work clothes... He had a sudden recollection that blood was hard to remove from clothes. But how or why he knew that, remained elusive. Perhaps a servant had complained before. Perhaps Satoshi had been scolded for careless stains as a child. He couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry, Crown Prince," both Hiroshi and Haruka said in an eerie unison. Neither seemed to notice, which only made Satoshi more bothered.

"It seems the Crown Prince is feeling better now. Perhaps it would be best if he returned to his quarters to rest?" said Shiba. The other two servants nodded encouragingly as if Satoshi might protest.

But the crown prince was weary. His bandaged fingers still stung. The throbbing pain in his face had died down to a mild ache. But his whole body felt sapped of strength- possibly from the poison and from losing consciousness. It didn't help that only a few hours before this he had had his fencing lesson with Kyo and then took to wandering aimlessly around the castle corridors for a kitchen.

Satoshi felt like a warm soggy noodle.  _Of course_ , he was ready to call it quits for the evening.

Shiba gently braced Satoshi and helped him up to his shaky legs. Satoshi took the movement slowly and still nearly lost balance to spurts of vertigo. Hiroshi and Haruka both positioned themselves to help take one of Satoshi's arms. And Haruka almost stepped into the upturned bucket.

They had only gone a few steps before Hiroshi stopped and looked back to the commanding general.

"Are you coming, sir?"

Shiba frowned. "Unfortunately, I cannot. I am already late for my other duties. The welfare of our Crown Prince is, of course, top priority. But now, as he is obviously in capable hands, I must return to my work."

He gave a curt bow before quickly sauntering off out of the open kitchen. He took the courtyard exit, opposite the path that Hiroshi and Haruka had been attempting to lead Satoshi.

"But wait, uh..." Hiroshi faltered, unable to follow and still support Satoshi. Shiba either did not hear or did not listen. In any case, he continued off and took a sharp turn around some unkempt rose bushes at the corner of the courtyard's farthest most arch and out of sight.

Hiroshi sighed, eyeing the slumbering hatchling near their feet. Then he glanced at Haruka who, seeming to understand, shifted her weight and draped Satoshi's arm behind her neck.

"Hold on," Hiroshi said, letting go of Satoshi. "I'll follow you, Haruka."

He went back for Bulbasaur. And while the monster was luckily a very sound sleeper under the medicine's influence- the dead weight made it twice as heavy as it might have been usually. That and it was so bulky that there was no way to properly lift the thing. Hiroshi struggled for a good ten minutes. Haruka and Satoshi looked on in mild amusement.

"Having problems there, Hiroshi?" said Satoshi with a weak smile.

The gentleman in waiting was pink in the face and too busy trying to stay upright to make a snappy comeback.

Instead, he just grunted, "Go. I ...got it."

It certainly didn't appear so. But Haruka, always quick to follow a command, began to lead Satoshi ahead. The two walked in silence, the grunts and heaving coming from behind reassuring the two that Hiroshi was following, albeit at a slower pace. Satoshi made sure not to rely heavily on the young girl for support. Haruka was a head shorter than him and certainly couldn't carry much more than half of her own body weight. He didn't want to make Haruka topple over.

She seemed to be managing well enough. At least much better than Hiroshi, who they could hear sometimes running into walls or tripping up on the corridor carpet behind them. But she was very quiet. Haruka kept her eyes forward, almost unblinkingly so. Satoshi wasn't normally unnerved by silence but Haruka was so tense. She was so careful in supporting his weight- tugging down on cuffs of his shirt to avoid touching his hands.

Her cheeks were flushed. Upon noticing this, Satoshi suddenly realized why the usually spunky chatterbox was so quiet. He was walking far too close to her. His arm was around her neck; they were practically embracing as they hobbled down the hallways. As they walked, they occasionally passed other servants who would stare and whisper. It was only poetic justice that Hiroshi would accidentally run into them the majority of the time.

Feeling that if things continued this way much longer he might explode, Satoshi decided that he'd best break the ice.

"Thanks, Haruka."

At first, Satoshi thought that she might not have heard him. And then, without looking at him, she asked, "For what?"

"Iunno, for carrying me back to my room? What else would I be talking about?" It came out a bit sterner than he had meant it to. And by the look on Haruka's face, he immediately regretted speaking. Her blush had deepened even more. Then she turned her face away from him.

"Ah. I'm sorry, Haruka. I didn't mean to-"

"Hey don't  _I_  get a thank you?"

Satoshi glanced back to Hiroshi and it took a lot of willpower not to laugh. Hiroshi was currently cradling the slumbering bulbasaur upside down in his arms. His legs were bent, trying to support the weight of the monster as he walked forward.

"Thank you, Hiroshi," chimed Satoshi.

Hiroshi was about to retort when some of Bulbasaur's drool dribbled out onto Hiroshi's exposed hands. The gentleman in waiting froze in place.

"Isn't... isn't its salvia still..."

Satoshi stopped walking, yanking Haruka into a stop as well. He seemed to consider Hiroshi for a moment.

"Do you have any cuts or open wounds on your hands, Hiroshi?"

"Uh... Well... I don't think so."

"Then you should be fine," said Satoshi. He gave Hiroshi a wide grin and added, "Just don't go licking your hands anytime soon."

Hiroshi scowled. Both boys were startled when Haruka suddenly giggled.

"I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to laugh?" She said, trying to hide her small smile behind her hands.

"No, not at all. Laughing is good!" said Satoshi. "Especially at Hiroshi's expense."

Haruka giggled again. And even Hiroshi managed a smile. He adjusted the monster more comfortably in his arms and said, "Oi oi, I'm happy both of you are suddenly discovering your lost senses of humor. But I'd rather you not pick on  _me_."

"Might as well get all the laughs in I can," said Satoshi. "I'm not sure my betrothed is that fond of laughter."

He put his hand on Haruka's shoulder to steady himself. And then carefully made his way over to Hiroshi's side. Haruka followed, anxiously keeping by his elbow should he fall.

"She laughed quite a lot during the engagement feast," said Hiroshi.

"That high pitched trill?" Satoshi said. "She was laughing at nearly everything my father said. Whether it was funny or not. It was quite annoying actually."

"But she is very pretty." Haruka softly added, "Princess Domino is. I would like to be half as pretty as her someday."

"Really? I think you're fine just the way you are, Haruka," said Satoshi thoughtlessly. He didn't notice the furious blush that rose in her cheeks.

"Wouldn't you agree, Hiroshi?"

Satoshi had only gently touched his friend's arm, but Hiroshi yelped and pulled away from him. He dropped the hatchling. Haruka gasped. Luckily she was standing in the way and managed to catch the prince's monster before it hit the ground. The sudden unexpected weight of the monster being dropped into her arms toppled the young girl over onto her bottom.

"What?" said Satoshi, his hand still outstretched from where Hiroshi had recoiled.

Hiroshi didn't respond. Only gritted his teeth and tried to bat Satoshi away when the Prince came closer.

Hiroshi wasn't able to stop Satoshi. When the prince had grabbed at his elbow, the pain inhibited him and he pushed up the sleeve of Hiroshi's shirt. Sickly yellow bruises laced down his friend's arms. The crown prince needn't look to know the bruises probably extended to his back as well.

"Hiroshi," Satoshi breathed.

Hiroshi pulled away. He couldn't look his friend in the face. And Satoshi suspected it wasn't for shame. No, it was deeper than that.

It was  _the_   _secret_  again.

"I knew it. It was  _her_ , wasn't it? I knew she was going to hurt you. Why? Why did you  _let_  her?"

"Lady Kanna... is often quick to use the rod. She only meant to remind me of my place."

"Your place? Hell Hiroshi, Kyo's given me nasty lumps that look less painful than what you have there. It's because of what I remembered, isn't it? Kanna doesn't want me to remember-"

Haruka, who had been sitting in quiet horror since a bulbasaur had been tipped into her lap, snapped out of her stupor at Satoshi's half-spoken sentence.

"Remember? You mean your memory is returning?" Haruka's expression brightened. "Why, that's great news, Crown Prince! Maybe you'll soon be able to tell us where you were all those years!"

It was as if Haruka's words had suddenly claimed the weight of a thunderclap. Hiroshi gave her a severe glare. He looked as if he wanted to push the words back into the young girl's mouth. And oddly, Haruka hadn't seemed to know she had said anything wrong until Hiroshi's look.

"What do you mean?" said Satoshi urgently. "What years? How many years? I haven't always lived in the castle?"

"No... but I..." Haruka sputtered, looking between the Crown Prince and Hiroshi uncertainly. She covered her face with her hands and cried, "I'm terribly sorry!" before quickly jumping to her feet.

"No, no!" Satoshi tried to protest, unable to grab onto her before she rose.

Bulbasaur rolled off Haruka's lap and onto its belly. It let off a snort and blearily looked up at the noisy humans around him. Giving itself a little shake, the bulbasaur then proceeded to go back to sleep on the corridor floor. And might have if Satoshi hadn't nearly tripped over it.

Satoshi stumbled giving Haruka just enough headway to escape. Still retreating, she gave two very curt curtsies that looked more like two nods and rushed back the way they had come.

She had already slipped around the corner of the corridor before he could make his way around Bulbasaur. And he wanted to follow her. Interrogate her. Learn something about what she had said. But Hiroshi's voice held him back.

"Don't bother. She won't know anything."

It was hard for Satoshi to keep himself from adding to Hiroshi's bruises. He was shaking with anger.

He was angry that his friend had been beaten. Angry at his father who had carelessly dumped a dangerous hatchling on him. Angry at the lies. And yet angry at the possible truth.

"Tell me what you're hiding now, Hiroshi or I swear to God..."

"Or what?"

He was trying not to look at Hiroshi. But he couldn't help it. Against his better judgment, Satoshi glanced over his shoulder.

Hiroshi was still standing behind Satoshi's bulbasaur. But instead of hiding his face like before, he was meeting Satoshi's eyes. He stood tall; his body held sharp with assertiveness. And his face- stern and resolute.

A side of Hiroshi that he had never seen before.

And yet... it was far more familiar than the meek submissive servant that had been waiting on Satoshi for the last several years of his new awareness. Satoshi had a sense that Hiroshi was hiding this person underneath.

Satoshi suddenly felt as if their roles had been reversed. And that he should be the one subservient to his gentleman in waiting. Hadn't his friend always been the stronger one? In... everything?

"If I can take beatings from Lady Kanna, I can certainly take them from you, Satoshi."

Satoshi believed him. He had a vague recollection of fighting the young man before, outside the setting of Kyo's teachings. A flurry of quick arm movements that had used the much younger and weaker Satoshi's momentum to send him over Hiroshi's head. And yet Hiroshi remained like a stone wall, unmoving.

Satoshi held his head, momentarily taken aback by the many vague memories swirling around in his mind. They were still hiding as if cloaked by a heavy dark sheet.

Hiroshi's hard stance softened. "You're remembering something."

"Don't worry," said Satoshi with a cold smile. "I didn't remember anything important. Or at least... not anything you'd let me know was important, right?"

"Ah... oh," Hiroshi frowned. "Look, Satoshi. I can't tell you anything about your past that you don't already know. And you will know it, in time.

"And I'm not just not telling you because  _they_  don't want me to," Hiroshi quickly added at Satoshi's grim look. "You've got to remember it  _yourself_. And once you do, you'll have the power to get them back for all of this." He gestured around them. All Satoshi could see was a richly decorated carpet runner and some rickety windows pushed open to let in the summer breeze.

"How am I suppose to get them back if I don't even know what I'm getting them back for?" said Satoshi. "For hurting you? I'd be more than happy to get them back for that."

Hiroshi smiled a wry smile.

"Don't worry about righting any injustice done to me, Crown Prince. There are far more important things to fix."

Satoshi frowned. Hiroshi had gone back to calling him by his title rather than by name. Already, he could feel the ache of its loss.

"But you  _are_  important, Hiroshi. We're friends, aren't we?"

Hiroshi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Satoshi saw how fragile Hiroshi looked compared to the poise he had held before. He seemed smaller... beaten. The forgotten years of Satoshi's memory had seemed unkind to his younger cousin.

"Promise me. You won't tell anyone what you're remembering. Keep it to yourself. You must tell no one. Not even your mother."

"What about the person you mentioned earlier? The one you wanted me to tell...  _Sato_  to."

Hiroshi got a faraway look in his eyes. "They probably wouldn't care. They've done nothing to stop it from coming this far..."

Satoshi waited, hoping that his gentleman in waiting might continue to nonchalantly hand him clues to his past. But when Hiroshi lapsed into a period of silence, Satoshi decided to press one more time.

"What about you? Do I tell you?"

"Ah... Don't tempt me," said Hiroshi, awakening from his troubling thoughts. "It's hard enough keeping a secret from you. You pull at all of my scabs, Crown Prince."

And with that, Hiroshi was done talking. He struggled to carry the heavy monster again, despite his fresh bruises. But this time, Satoshi was there to help bear some of the burden.

* * *

 **S** atoshi slept through dinner. Once he and Hiroshi had made it back to the room, Satoshi only just allowed the amount of time it took to throw a spare pillow on the floor for his new monster before plopping onto his bed. Satoshi fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillows. He hadn't undressed or even waited for his gentleman in waiting to leave. Hiroshi quietly took his exit in both monster and prince's wake.

Satoshi woke up when the day was deep into the night. Feeling somewhat rank from sleeping in his unwashed clothes but otherwise determined, Satoshi climbed out of bed. He wasn't completely well. The floor still tilted back and forth like that of a deck on a ship out at sea.

Earlier Satoshi had made it the rest of the way back to his room without support and even managed to somewhat help carry bulbasaur. Satoshi was certain that he'd be more than capable of righting the wrong done to him by his father. It had been two whole days since he had decided upon a pikachu. He failed to go the night before. And he was understandably too exhausted this night. But he'd be damned to let his accident with the hatchling to stop him from carrying out his plan. If he waited too long he'd be off and safely married to his promised bride, pikachu-less.

In his earlier sluggish state, Satoshi had only enough sense to kick off his boots before getting into bed. He found them now, near the sleeping hatchling and quickly yanked them back on. Satoshi danced around the bulbasaur and made his way for the door.

He had to make sure not to wake up Hiroshi, his mistake from the night before. Satoshi's rustling around in his wardrobe consequently caused his gentleman in waiting to come and check on him. If he managed the first feat and he was far away from his sleeping quarters, Satoshi would have to find a way down the curtain wall. Perhaps if he found some rope...

Satoshi's thoughts were cut off in mid-stride. He stumbled, something having snaked its way around his ankle. The crown prince looked down, and nearly panicked- thinking a serpent of some kind had found its way around his leg. When he fell back against his bedroom door, he saw by the glow of the quarter moon the hatchling's eyes staring back at him.

He let out a sigh of relief and sunk to the floor. It would take a few minutes to still his pounding heart. He waited, his head still spinning from the day's events. Though he had not walked very far, his legs already ached.

Satoshi tried to pry the vine from his boot. Its grip was gentle but firm. And all the while, the monster just stared at him.

"Okay. Let go now," He said, trying to dig his fingers into the vine's grip. "Now... Please?"

The monster's glowing crimson eyes continued to watch him. Satoshi couldn't help but feel a bit freaked out. It was bad enough this monster had bitten him but it had poisoned him as well. For all he knew, it might have liked the taste.

"What?" Satoshi said, exasperated.

Bulbasaur let out a small melodic croon of its name and then blinked at him.

"I don't suppose you'll let me go?"

Bulbasaur said nothing in reply.

"Should I come back then?"

Still nothing.

Slowly, Satoshi climbed to his feet and made his way back over to the monster's side. Bulbasaur retracted its vine at his approach. But not quickly enough- as Satoshi stumbled.

He threw out his hand to catch himself. But came dangerously close to the monster. Bulbasaur sharply recoiled back against the bed and snarled at him.

"Ah sorry! Sorry!" said Satoshi, scrambling away from the monster just as fast.

They remained that way, a short distance apart- with Bulbasaur's vine still tangled around Satoshi's foot.

Satoshi breathed out a frustrated sigh and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

At Bulbasaur's lack of response, he continued, "You're a hatchling. A wild creature. There's no way you'll ever be docile enough to protect me as a true bonded monster should. For all I know, you might be wanting to gnaw off my leg. And here I am, being difficult."

And Satoshi couldn't help but laugh at himself. "Listen to me. Talking to you... as if you'd understand."

He looked over, unsurprised to find that Bulbasaur had curled up and gone back to sleep. It was just little more than arms reach away. Still captive, the Crown Prince had little choice but to sleep on the floor next to his monster for the night.

As much as he hated to admit it, pikachu hunting would have to wait.

 _Thank Mew the hatchling's a herbivore_ , Satoshi thought before nodding off.

* * *

 **"D** o we really need to do this today?" whined Satoshi while his instructor Kyo put the finishing touches on the small training ring. "I haven't made any progress with the hatchling. I don't see how this would be a productive use of our time."

Kyo casually dipped his fingers into the chalky sand at their feet and rubbed his hands together. He said nothing in response to the crown prince's protest and instead shared occasional glances Hiroshi's way.

The gentleman in waiting had stood back, beyond the boundaries of their sandy makeshift battleground. He looked sheepish and avoided both Kyo's knowing and Satoshi's pleading glances. Though he was hardly needed, Hiroshi stood by as a friendly means of support. And perhaps also to make sure that Kyo did not overdo it.

Finding both the crown prince and his hatching in their compromising positions that morning had not long dissuaded Hiroshi from giving a stern warning. His training with the hatchling began today. Whether they were healthy or not, did not concern Kyo. He was insistent that they not dawdle and risk the hatching growing too soft or too unwieldy.

 _You must be careful,_  Hiroshi had urged while Satoshi once again tried to untangle himself from Bulbasaur's vines.  _Kyo has never felt inclined to show you any ounce of mercy. I'm sure that this case will not be different. Monster training is no wholesome task. Steel yourself and do not let Kyo find your weaknesses._

Hiroshi's warning still bore a heavyweight in Satoshi's thoughts. He hoped to play to Kyo's obsessive nature more so than his cold heart, to put off training for another few days or so. If Kyo were to believe that they wouldn't make progress, he might back off.

But so far, Satoshi worried that his words were having no effect. Kyo looked dead set on starting whatever he had planned.

Bulbasaur was at Satoshi's side having finally disentangled himself from Satoshi long enough to eat both its medicine and breakfast. It was however once again attached to Satoshi's ankle. The crown prince supposed that it was a way of Bulbasaur consigning to the fact that it needed to stay near him and avoiding having the rope tied around his neck again.

Though Satoshi had not yet observed the monster having anything like human emotions, it appeared anxious at the sight of Kyo's bonded monster- an insect called Venomoth. But Satoshi, holding no fondness for insects himself, may have imprinted the impression on his monster based on his own opinions. It was a spindly freakish looking creature with large powdery patterned wings and lidless eyes. Satoshi was thankful that fully evolved monsters were often not permitted inside the castle due to their size. If not for that rule, not only would this monster be bothering him daily but also his father's. A frightfully large nidoking that held its own courtyard in the palace to itself.

Satoshi had seen the Venomoth before, in its pre-evolved form. Kyo, unlike other nobility that picked longer living breeds, preferred the insect type over all others. His first bonded creature was that of a scyther. Or so Satoshi had heard. While it had lived much longer than any of his other insect monsters, to a ripe twenty years, its lifespan eventually had been spent.

Insect monsters usually only lasted five years. Thus Kyo was the best teacher. While others had only had to train and bond with a creature once or twice, Kyo had to train a new monster nearly every decade or so.

As a Venonat, Kyo's monster had taken a particular liking to the Crown Prince. Kyo had to stop bringing the monster with him during his lessons with Satoshi, as it often took to chasing Satoshi around the room. If it still held any sort of affinity for him, Satoshi could not tell. It circled around the air above them like a vulture, adding to Satoshi's apprehension.

"Bulbasaur hasn't yet recovered. I don't know if General Shiba told you, but Bulbasaur was... wilting or something of the like. But it was very serious and I have to give him medicine... you can't still want to train him when he's sick like this?"

Kyo smiled and lazily stretched out his arm. The venomoth stopped circling and instead hovered down to set its tiny legs on the perch offered it.

"Do you know what hatchlings are?" he said.

Satoshi grimaced. This was often Kyo's way of teaching. Tormenting the Crown Prince's lack of knowledge by asking questions he knew full well that Satoshi didn't know.

"They are monsters that hatched."

"Wrong," said Kyo. "If that were the case, then all monsters would be referred to as hatchlings. No, hatchlings is a term used to describe a monster that has thus hatched outside the scope of a human influence. In your hatchlings case, one that hatched unexpectedly early. And thus was kept apart from the eggs at your choosing. And why, do you suppose that monsters do not all hatch in the timely manner from which they were laid?"

Satoshi sighed, "Because some get sick."

"Ah good. It is nice to see that some of my lessons have penetrated your thick skull. Correct. Not all monsters that are laid are born healthy. Of all that hatch prematurely, I'd say more than a good half of those were caused by illness at the very least. What I mean to say by all this is that your hatchling being ill comes as no surprise. I have already planned to take it easy on the hatchling. But I cannot reserve the same leniency for you."

"Like that's surprising," said Satoshi under his breath.

"Monsters," continued Kyo. "...upon hatching, develop a bond with the first thing they lay eyes on, as I'm sure you're aware. Hatchlings, however, because they do not bond with a human often bond with their parents. And as such are wild creatures at first breath. But your hatchling's first sight, I imagine, was only for the rows of eggs sharing its shelf in the storing rack. It bonded with nothing and no one. And as such, would never survive in either human or monster world..."

For a moment, Satoshi felt a pang of sympathy for his hatchling. Without him, Bulbasaur would doubtlessly die.  _Though_ , Satoshi thought eying the creature as it curiously licked the dirt,  _I'm not sure this life is any better for it._

"...It is a master-less creature," said Kyo, sharing Satoshi's glance to the monster. "And thus, a most dangerous pet for a Crown Prince."

"My father preferred it over my own request," said Satoshi haughtily.

"Better an unruly hatchling, than a dead prince. Our Majesty supposed since you had such a daring request, that this creature would be better suited for you than the common choice. It is, at least, uncommon for a monster. In the same class as a charmander, or the kappa-like creature- squirtle. It should be more than appropriate for you."

Satoshi said nothing. And Kyo, assuming he won the battle, for the time being, decided it was time to start the lesson. He threw up his arm casting Venomoth to the skies again and started on his way over to Satoshi.

"Everything I will be teaching you today is to help facilitate a connection between you and the hatchling. Because one such connection does not yet exist, we will have to enforce the basics much longer than would normally be necessary." In a softer tone, he added, "Don't let this discourage you. It's the best way to help your monster learn its purpose since it did not do so naturally."

Satoshi instinctively flinched when Kyo clapped his shoulder. His teacher's touch was unwelcoming and often foreshadowed pain. With his face uncomfortably near that of Satoshi's, Kyo said, "You need to pay attention. I won't say this more than once."

And with that said, Kyo sucker punched Satoshi in the gut. Satoshi gasped and fell hard on all fours.

Through Kyo's legs, Satoshi could see Hiroshi- hovering at the boundaries of the circled area. He looked pained. His arms were pinned tightly to his sides as if to restrain himself. But otherwise, Hiroshi didn't appear as if he were going to interrupt.

 _He knew,_  Satoshi realized.

Satoshi braced for a second punch or a kick, but it didn't come. Reluctantly, he looked up as Kyo made his way around the downed prince towards the hatchling on his other side.

"You've just been attacked by a stranger," said Kyo casually as he made his way to the hatchling. "If your bonded monster had been on guard this could have been avoided. And your bonded monster should  _always_  be on guard."

Bulbasaur watched Kyo's approach like it watched Satoshi fall- with cautious eyes. It had retracted its vine when Kyo had first grew near Satoshi, as if afraid of getting caught in a crossfire that it predicted would come. Completely unacceptable behavior for a prince's monster.

Just as quickly as he had done for its master, Kyo kicked the hatchling in the side. It cried out at the same time as Satoshi and recoiled from the blow.

"What are you doing!" cried Satoshi.

"I just told you, Crown Prince," said Kyo with a simper. "You were attacked. And this is the way your monster will learn. Your pain will be its pain."

"No," said Satoshi scrambling over to the injured monster. "Please. Hit me. Don't hit  _him_.  _He_  hasn't done anything wrong!"

Kyo was momentarily taken aback by Satoshi's diction. Though he decidedly complied with Satoshi's wishes with a quick jab to the prince's jaw.

"It's for its own good," Kyo said as Satoshi knelt before him, clutching his face and spitting blood. "Eventually it will learn not allow you befalling any harm in its presence, even at the sacrifice of its own wellbeing."

He went for Bulbasaur again and it flinched in anticipation. But the blow never landed.

Satoshi had caught Kyo's foot. The hatchling was startled to see that the human had protectively placed himself before it, meaning to catch all of Kyo's blows whether his teacher listened to him or not.

"I don't want  _him_  to sacrifice  _his_  wellbeing for mine!"

Though the monster hardly understood the words, the powerful intention could not be lost on it. And for a moment, its thoughts traversed back to the kitchens where the human had willfully put his hand in harm's way just to administer an antidote. Though the hatchling did not quite understand why it felt sick nor had it known why what the human had given him cured its ills, it could read the human's well-meaning expression. And in a way, though it had not lived very long, it seemed to realize that this human was a very rare kind of soul indeed.

Kyo did not look upon the prince as favorably as the hatchling did. For a moment, he seemed at a loss for words. Satoshi's actions had been forewarned, not only by Kikuko, who claimed the boy might regain his memory but also by everyone else in the advisor circle. The rest had more feared than predicted that Satoshi had held onto further grains of memory than thought possible, but warn him they did. The only one who didn't believe Satoshi to be anything remarkable was Kyo himself.

And now he was starting to doubt his own opinion of the boy.

Finding that words were failing him, Kyo fell back on action. He backhanded the prince- knocking him to the ground. But instead of advancing on Bulbasaur, he stepped away.

"It  _was_  necessary," he said firmly. "But go on coddling the creature if you must. It will only backfire on you in the end."

With that, Kyo whistled for his monster and swiftly made his exit. Hiroshi rushed to his prince's aid, helping Satoshi back up to his feet though the gesture was late in coming. And the prince glared at Kyo's retreating form, wishing all sorts of ill things on him.

Satoshi knew he had diplomacy lessons that afternoon. And after this, he was going to look forward to them even less than usual.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then he stopped short. There, squeezed into the crack between floor and door, was a small cream colored paper. A note?  
> Satoshi glanced up and down the hall but saw no one. Again he looked at Hiroshi's closed door, but it was just as still as it had been before. Satoshi pulled it out from under the door carefully.  
> The paper itself was trimmed with violet and smelled sweet. Expensive, Satoshi realized unconsciously. More expensive than the sheets of parchment that he used for notes in his lessons. More expensive than most of the old volumes in the castle library.  
> His mother had written him a note on such a paper. But it was not his mother who wrote this note.  
> In practiced and almost rigid handwriting, as if the writer had spent hours stroking each letter with purpose, was the following brief request,
> 
> My Dearest Prince,  
> Please meet me in the Queen's gardens tonight. I have something important I wish to discuss with you. Come alone.  
> -Haruka

 

What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there by your side  
That you don't want me there in your life  
-Coldplay

 **"O** w ow ow ow," said Satoshi rubbing his sore jaw. "Is it very swollen, Hiroshi?"

He moved his hand so that Hiroshi, who was sitting on the marble park bench beside him, might inspect it. Hiroshi didn't even spare a glance at the prince's question. The young man's gaze was preoccupied with the ground instead.

The courtyard they sat in wasn't very far from the grounds where Satoshi had only just survived Kyo's first monster training lesson. Now was the time to nurse wounds. He'd worry about what revenge Kyo had in store for him later. No point in worrying about it now.

This courtyard was neither very beautiful nor very big. It contained only a single path, some low forgotten rose bushes and a single quiet fountain that babbled too softly to be heard and appreciated. It was merely a pathway from one place to the next. Rarely was it used and enjoyed- which was why Satoshi was so familiar with it. It offered privacy that little other place in the castle could.

Satoshi paused and glanced over at his friend. Hiroshi had seemed particularly solemn the whole walk here. Though he had played the perfect servant, tending to Satoshi's wounds and seeing to it that both human and monster were not seriously injured, he seemed overly distracted and distant. He looked for all the world like a man preparing to receive the worst of news.

"Hiroshi? Hiroshi, what's wrong?"

Hiroshi didn't answer. A bit unnerved by the silence between them, Satoshi let out an uneasy laugh.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure I'll heal. Wouldn't want my dashing good looks scarred before I can be married off right?"

Hiroshi did not laugh. Leaving Satoshi to laugh all on his own until that laugh too awkwardly died away.

"Hiroshi, please tell me what's wrong."

Again nothing. Satoshi had just about given up when finally Hiroshi's response came.

"Why'd you do it?"

Satoshi blinked, momentarily taken aback. "Do what?"

"I thought you didn't even like monsters," said Hiroshi, gesturing over to the Bulbasaur that napped easily by the prince's side.

Satoshi frowned. "I don't really."

"Then what was  _that_?" snapped Hiroshi.

That? Spoken as if  _that_  was a bad thing. Caring about the poor creature being pounded upon. Stepping in to stop it from happening. What could be detestable about that?

Satoshi was sure his father could think of a few things wrong with such things, but surely not Hiroshi?

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! Don't you realize what you've done? Why aren't you being serious?" hissed Hiroshi with a venom Satoshi didn't think possible for his meek gentleman in waiting.

"Well, I couldn't just let Kyo kick him."

"What?"

"He's just a baby, after all."

"That was part of the training! That- that's what Kyo was trying to show you. It will take even longer to undo what you just recklessly enabled."

"But the training is wrong. You shouldn't have to hurt the monsters to get them to protect us."

"And what do you know, monsterless prince?" spat Hiroshi.

He had struck a raw nerve. It took everything Satoshi had to keep himself in check. He didn't want to fight with his friend. His friend- his only friend. The only one on his side... except for now.

"I don't have to be an expert to know that hurting bulbasaur was wrong."

"Oh so now only hurting  _your_  monster is wrong."

"No! Of course not! Not  _just_  mine."

"Kyo's going to be twice as hard on you now. It will take you months more to train your monster. And now, because of your foolish actions, Tokiwa will be a made a laughing stock at your own wedding. Do you think Quena will find your untrained monster endearing as it chews through its restraints and proceeds to attack the guests?"

"I don't need to restrain Bulbasaur anymore. He followed me here this morning without any tether at all!"

For a moment, Hiroshi seemed to have lost his composure. But it was only a moment. His anger was quick to return.

"I thought you would  _listen_  to me, Satoshi. I told you to hide your weakness. To keep yourself in check. But instead, you just plowed right ahead. Just like you always do. Now that Kyo knows how you fear your monster's pain, he'll act accordingly next time. Perhaps he'll tie you up so that you can't stop him. Or maybe he'll have me taking your blows when you don't obey."

Satoshi gasped at the very thought. "He wouldn't- Why? Why would he hurt you?"

"You don't understand," said Hiroshi. "You can't remember, so of course you don't know. Kyo finds nothing beneath him. And if it keeps his charges in line, then why wouldn't he? If threats of harming me keep you in check- what's to stop him from doing so? His conscience? As if the man has one."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Hiroshi," Satoshi breathed. "I didn't realize-"

"Yeah, and what  _do_  you realize? Nothing! You only act. You don't think. You never thought. Never cared how we might feel after you've done your heroic dare and do. You think you're only sacrificing yourself!"

Then Satoshi realized that Hiroshi wasn't just speaking of today. There was something in his face- a great wave of emotion that he was trying to keep at bay. The scar, hidden by his ruffled sleeve suddenly tingled unpleasantly.

"If I..." Satoshi began. His voice faltered, his mouth suddenly too dry. He licked his lips and tried again, voice cracking. "If I ever hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I really wish I could... do something to..."

 _To make it up to you,_  is what he meant to say.  _To remember_ , is what he wanted to say. What he needed to do.

But his words couldn't reach his friend. Hiroshi had already been swept up into current of his emotions. This wasn't just an imagined wrong he believed the prince had dealt him. Satoshi could see that. Hiroshi  _had_  been wronged by the prince once before. More than once? And Satoshi had a terrible feeling it was done when Satoshi had been acting out of the best intentions.

"What can you do? It's your very nature that's the problem! Why do you have to be so infuriating!"

"My nature?"

"No! Stop talking! I can't-" He recoiled from Satoshi, gripping his hair- then his arms as if he needed that restraint to prevent him from lashing out. He couldn't... hold himself back? From what?

"Hiroshi," said Satoshi.

Hiroshi looked up and his glare froze Satoshi in place.

"I can't  _stand_  you!"

The fury seemed etched into Hiroshi's face, bringing to the surface an ugly mirror image from the prince's sealed memories to match it. For one brief instant, two Hiroshi's stood over him each with the same expression of disapproval and hate. Satoshi sucked in a breath between his teeth forcing the memory back down as if it were bile rising in his throat. But still, it persisted- wanting to be known.

The second Hiroshi was darker, younger but sharper in appearance. His gaze was severe and he had all the poise of a waiting snake. He was paler too as if the memory had drained the blush from his skin.

Then just as suddenly as it had come, as if the prince's eyes had only been crossed, the two images snapped back together into one. It was in that instance that Satoshi realized that he had been pushed. Pushed off the bench and down beside his puzzled monster. Bulbasaur, once again, had not come to his master's aid. But instead remained next to the bench, his large crimson eyes flirting from prince and servant warily.

Hiroshi's arms were still outstretched. Caught in the act, Hiroshi's hands began to tremble ever so slightly. Then he drew them back, keeping them a safe distance from his clothes as if such an action might have left an ugly stain on his palms.

Satoshi lay stunned, his arms scraped up from the cobbled walkway beneath him. The two young men said nothing for a long moment. Then shamefully, Hiroshi turned away from him. It was with that little action that Satoshi's expression darkened.

"I shouldn't have spoken to you that way, Satoshi," and softer he added, "I'm sorry."

Hiroshi's unreasonable anger had ebbed. But Satoshi's had only just begun.

"You're right. You shouldn't have," said Satoshi.

Satoshi stood, brushing himself off as best he could. The back of his arms still burned from catching his fall, but with everything his body had gone through the last few days, scraps were the least of his worries.

The anger that had passed from servant to prince had risen an ugly wall between the two boys. Where once there was a budding friendship, now their social statuses divided them again. For the first time since his accident, Satoshi held on tight to his superior status and used it to hurt his cousin.

"You are not to touch me again," said Satoshi in a voice not unlike his father's. "And you will address me by my title and my title alone. Do you understand?"

At first, Hiroshi seemed completely bewildered by the authority in Satoshi's voice. In his servant's eyes, Satoshi saw himself as a reflection of his father. It took all his strength not to let show how his heart sank at the sight. Satoshi knew that this was the only time this crown prince had truly treated his servant as a crown prince should. Though the sudden appreciation of his title should have given the boy some small satisfaction- it left him feeling hollow.

This was a cruel bit of revenge if there ever was one. Satoshi knew this, but his pride made him carry it out.

"Yes, Crown Prince. Perfectly."

Hiroshi would never call him  _Sato_ now.

And Satoshi did not let himself feel badly for it.

* * *

 **D** iplomacy lessons that afternoon were only worth a mention for two distinct reasons. They were still held in the same place, the dusty castle library with its distant small windows and the bookshelves crowding up the space like orderly walls in a carefully constructed labyrinth. They were taught the same old rules. Rules that were rehashed over and over so as to be engrained into the very fabric of the crown prince's everyday world. Etiquette, dancing, strategy, warfare, how to address every class of man woman, and child and everything that was to be expected of both Crown Prince and King.

Only two things were different about these lessons. The first being that Hiroshi did not accompany Satoshi to them. He complained of a headache and requested permission, very formally, to go rest in his quarters. It was lucky for his gentleman in waiting that Satoshi was both sick of Hiroshi's obedient silence and feeling horribly guilty for the part he played in their fight.

He let Hiroshi go and headed to his lessons alone. Hiroshi had offered to send another servant with him, but Satoshi refused. The two boys kept up their cool detachment with each other but Satoshi did not know how much longer he could keep up his cold prince act. His anger no longer fueled his distance from his friend, but pride kept him from bridging the gap.

 _He_  was not the one who had pushed the other.  _He_  was not the one who could not  _stand_  the other. Why should  _he_  be the one to apologize?

The other thing different met Satoshi just as he and bulbasaur slipped through the heavy library doors.

"Crown Prince. You're early," said Shiba from behind a nearby desk. "I had not expected you for another hour at least."

"I had nothing else to do," came Satoshi's numb and automatic reply. Bulbasaur was nibbling idly on the fringe of a nearby carpet and Satoshi nudged the monster with his foot. Bulbasaur stopped for a moment before returning to his snack.

Shiba gathered up some loose papers from the desk and attempted to fight them into a manageable pile. The task seemed daunting as the papers were proving rather stubborn about it. Kyo usually had everything so straight and orderly at that desk, with nothing but a cattle prod lain across it. The cattle prod was to intimidate Satoshi into paying attention. But with Shiba, the cattle prod had fallen out of sight or wasn't there at all.

As if reading Satoshi's puzzled expression, Shiba explained, "Kyo retired to his quarters early this afternoon and requested that I take over this lesson for him. Is that alright with you... Crown Prince?"

Kyo wasn't here either? This news brought unpleasant thoughts to the surface of Satoshi's mind. Perhaps Kyo was planning something. Nothing good could come of Kyo skipping out on a lesson. If he did have to leave, for a mission or other such emergency- he certainly never asked anyone to step in for him.

"Crown Prince?"

Satoshi suddenly realized he had been staring and not answering. He attempted to shake the empty feeling from his mind.

"Oh no. I mean yes, it's fine. I don't mind."

"Good," Shiba clopped the papers on the desk. "Let's get started then. What do you know about a Crown Prince's duty on the battlefield?"

Satoshi managed a wry smile. "Don't get killed?"

"Well, that's a start."

* * *

 **N** ormal diplomacy lessons, even just lessons in general, were never very interesting. Unless the lesson involved some sort of physical activity like fencing or riding- Satoshi was rarely interested. This particular lesson was really no different.

Shiba was a nicer instructor. And it was easier to listen to him then it was to listen to Kyo's rambles about how he needed to exude superiority and confidence from every pore. Shiba's lessons touched more on the importance of humility, knowing when to shut up and who to listen to. There really wasn't a better teacher. Shiba spoke from his own experience as a commander and as an officer on the front lines.

But talk of wars and battles may have excited other boys, Satoshi found himself indifferent. He didn't really care to start a charge under his father's flag or killing someone for his own honor's sake. Instead, his mind drifted back to the little monster curled up at his feet and to the pikachu that waited for him out there in the woods.

He traced the swirls in the wood that seemed to imitate fingerprints and tried to work out a plan on how to capture a monster that could kill by mere touch.

Why could he think of nothing else? There seemed to be something about this species of creature that made him desperate to capture it. Not just the prestige such a tamed creature would claim.

The mental likeness of a pikachu had flashed into thoughts when he tried to solve his own need. Satoshi had a strong feeling that a pikachu flashed into his mind for a reason. Not because he happened to like the idea of controlling lightning or from any particular desire to own one. It was because of memories. This creature was an important key to his memories, Satoshi could just feel it. If he were to find one- then perhaps...

"Are you alright, Crown Prince?"

Satoshi was given a start, having not heard Shiba approach. The man had been droning on for quite some time about the trade agreements Tokiwa had set up with the various nearby kingdoms. But now he stood before Satoshi, appearing concerned.

Kyo would have just struck the boy over his head with a cattle prod to regain his attention. Shiba immediately assumed that something was wrong. Somehow, this made Satoshi feel worse about dozing off.

"I'm fine."

"You had a rough morning," said Shiba. It wasn't a question, it was a matter of fact. The bruises on his face were evidence enough. "Perhaps we should conclude for the evening and continue once your mind is fresh again."

"Ah yes, I do feel a bit tired."

Satoshi wasn't going to protest. The early dismissal would give him ample time to prepare for his trek into Tokiwa Forest. He would still have to make an appearance for dinner, but Satoshi seriously doubted that in his excitement he'd be able to keep anything down.

Tonight he'd be getting a pikachu.

"Crown prince?"

Shiba had asked something and yet again Satoshi hadn't been paying any attention. At Shiba's questioning stare, Satoshi flushed.

"Ah, I'm sor-"

"Make sure you get some rest, young master," interrupted Shiba. The concern was still in his eyes and Satoshi was doing nothing to ease it.

"I will," said Satoshi knowing full well that he wouldn't.

Shiba nodded and stepped back in such a way as to officially give his pupil leave. Satoshi quickly got to his feet, carefully trying to avoid tripping up over Bulbasaur's tangled vines. The sudden movement roused the slumbering monster so that Satoshi would not have to. Lethargically Bulbasaur trailed after his master.

At the doors, Shiba touched Satoshi's shoulder once more. It looked as if he were about to say something but the words wouldn't come. Instead, he swallowed them and offered his prince a small smile.

"Good day, Crown Prince."

As Satoshi slipped out of the dusty old library with its old secrets and dusty stories he could have sworn he heard Shiba add, "Be careful."

* * *

 **H** is mind preoccupied with plans for that evening, Satoshi barely spoke or took notice of anyone who passed him down the halls. Most were used to the Dark Prince's silence. He was never one to socialize, often reserved and lost in his own thoughts. Many sent salutations his way, fully expecting to get no response.

"Good day, Crown Prince."

"Good morrow to you, Crown Prince."

"Crown prince."

"Good day, sire."

"God give you good day, Your Highness."

To most he smiled and nodded, trying to be mindful of his manners. But so wrapped up in his thoughts he could not spare enough attention to respond to every call.

It was their job to respond to him. Not his to respond to them. Were it the King they were speaking to, they'd most certainly get no response at all. Unless in a parade, King Sakaki spared no time on those beneath him.

Satoshi was going to his room first. Then, once he knew what else he needed to carry out his task into the woods, he would seek out the remaining tools he would need to borrow. Like rope, or perhaps some food and water in case he got lost.

Bulbasaur bounded along beside him, as silent as a shadow. Occasionally his vine would tighten and then relax around his master's ankle. Satoshi saw no rhyme or reason to the action- assuming it was simply a nervous twitch of the monster's. Bulbasaur did nothing more to make the prince see otherwise.

The hallway, where the Crown prince's and Hiroshi's chambers were, lay empty. It wasn't a very popular hall, being on a wing reserved strictly for the crown prince's use. Even Hiroshi's room was meant to be an extension of Satoshi's own quarters. Other than the servants that come to clean or attend to the needs of the crown prince, it remained purely for his own use.

Satoshi paused before Hiroshi's door, wondering idly if Hiroshi really had retired for the evening. He could hear no sounds from inside and quickly moved on.

But then he stopped short. There, squeezed into the crack between floor and door, was a small cream colored paper. A note?

Satoshi glanced up and down the hall but saw no one. Again he looked at Hiroshi's closed door, but it was just as still as it had been before. Satoshi pulled it out from under the door carefully.

The paper itself was trimmed with violet and smelled sweet. Expensive, Satoshi realized unconsciously. More expensive than the sheets of parchment that he used for notes in his lessons. More expensive than most of the old volumes in the castle library.

His mother had written him a note on such a paper. But it was not his mother who wrote this note.

In practiced and almost rigid handwriting, as if the writer had spent hours stroking each letter with purpose, was the following brief request,

_My Dearest Prince,_

_Please meet me in the Queen's gardens tonight. I have something important I wish to discuss with you. Come alone._

_-Haruka_

_She can write?_ thought the bemused prince. A most impressive feat for any servant. Though the letter was rude and a bit too personal for a servant to write to her prince, the task it must have taken to write this simplest of notes was remarkable in itself.

Satoshi's trip down the stairs had knocked every sense of words from his head. He could not read nor write and had to be taught from scratch. Even now he was a slow reader and his penmanship was only barely adequate for a young man of his position. Haruka's own handwriting exceeded his own in beauty, though it was still plain when compared to the twists and coils of his mother's.

 _What could she want?_ Satoshi thought.  _Why alone?_  Then the conclusion hit him hard, leaving the delicate paper trembling between his fingertips.

Haruka had accidentally let it slip that there were more lies in his past than he ever thought possible. Haruka who knew more than Hiroshi would let her say. Haruka wanted to speak to him... alone.

Satoshi was suddenly so excited he could scarcely allow himself to believe- to hope. But there could be no other reason for the note. What else could she want to tell him so privately, away from Hiroshi's disapproving ears.

Haruka was going to tell him about his past.

"Crown Prince?"

Satoshi jumped. He whirled about, roughly hiding the rumpled note behind his back. And sure enough, the person behind him was one that could have dashed his hopes even before they had begun to rise.

Hiroshi.

For several horrible seconds, Satoshi thought that he might have seen the note. Hiroshi seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say. And in the silence, Satoshi could feel his heartbeat throbbing in his throat.

"Can I speak frank with you?"

"Y-yes?"

"Look, I... Obviously, I wasn't myself this morning," Hiroshi ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean, I just... I'm sorry."

Satoshi practically fell over in relief. But he caught himself just in time. Just because Hiroshi hadn't seen the note didn't mean he was out of hot water just yet.

"It's fine," said Satoshi curtly. "It was my fault too. I shouldn't have been so reckless."

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow, eyeing Satoshi suspiciously. Satoshi felt a cold sweat coming on. He hoped that Hiroshi wouldn't notice his other hand still hiding behind his back. But he could think of nowhere else to hide the letter, short of stuffing it up the back of his tunic. And even then, Hiroshi would be sure to catch him in the act.

"That's it?"

"You... You expected something more?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you seemed really mad earlier today."

"Oh, I was. But I... got... over it?" Satoshi sputtered.

"Huh," said Hiroshi. "And here I thought you were going to be really difficult about it."

"What's left to be difficult about? You apologized, didn't you?" said Satoshi, backing down the hallway. "I can't quite see a point being angry anymore. No harm done- and all that, right? I mean, it's not like anyone died or anything? Right? So no reason to... hate then... Right?"

"Uh... sure?" said Hiroshi. "Are you alright, Satoshi?"

"Of course I am. I mean why wouldn't I be?" Satoshi said none too subtly. Hiroshi noticed Satoshi switching arms behind his back, keeping one hidden from view. He started forward, backing Satoshi down the hall like cornered prey.

"It's just that you seem to be acting quite... peculiar."

"Uh... how so?"

"You're acting like you've got a sword to your throat," said Hiroshi nearly ducking around the prince, a bold attempt to glimpse at what was hiding behind the crown prince's back. Satoshi only just swerved about in time. "What do you have there?"

"It's a note," said Satoshi bringing the envelope into view. He was careful to hold it tight to his chest. "From my mother... again. She wanted... to thank me for coming to see her."

Hiroshi eyed the note suspiciously. "The Queen?"

"I... I didn't want you to see. You know... In case she wanted me to go see her again. She doesn't... But... I didn't want you to... be angry... You... You can check it if you must. She doesn't say she wants to see me again. Check it if you don't believe me."

Satoshi held the letter out between his trembling fingers, secretly hoping that Hiroshi would buy his bluff.

Hiroshi's eyes drifted from prince to letter then back to his prince again. It seemed he found some solace in the prince's guilty expression. And finally, he backed down.

Hiroshi pushed Satoshi's bared gift away. "I'm sorry for pressuring you, Crown Prince," said Hiroshi meekly, a sharp contrast from his earlier temper. "You are certainly allowed the privacy of a letter from your mother. Just promise me that you don't daringly rush off to see her again so soon. You can only push your luck so far."

"Ah yes, of course," said Satoshi, crushing the letter to his chest, almost impossibly giddy with relief. "I mean, I don't intend to. I promise."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment or two more before Satoshi got a hold of his bearings again.

"Oh, I'm supposed... I was supposed to go fetch something for-"

"For Kyo?"

"Ah, yes. I should go right back. He's expecting me."

"Do you need any help?"

"No! I mean, no, no. You know Kyo... And he's in a foul temper really. It's best if I... If I just go straight back."

"Ah... Right then. I guess..."

"I should go," said Satoshi.

"I'll just be going," muttered Hiroshi.

"Right."

"Good."

"Good day then," said the two before rashly parting ways.

Satoshi, lugging behind him a reluctant vine monster, ducked around the corridor. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and wonder at his luck. Satoshi felt only a small fraction of guilt he knew he should feel for lying to Hiroshi. And he knew why he felt so little.

Satoshi crushed the rumpled letter against his chest. There were so many lies. Too many. And Hiroshi helped keep them from his prince. It was only poetic justice that liars be lied to. There's no guilt in that.

He started down the hallway again. The new goal in mind brought a fresh bounce to his step making it difficult for Bulbasaur to keep up.

Hiroshi watched until they had slipped completely from his line of sight. After taking a moment to sort his thoughts, Hiroshi went back into his room wondering if the letter really were from Queen Hanako. And why, if he had such a suspicion, had he let Satoshi go?

* * *

 **T** he Queens Gardens, besides being the largest courtyard on the castle's grounds, were easily the most spectacular and aesthetically pleasing Tokiwa had to offer. The large courtyard was dabbled with a wide variety of flora, their assortment of colors as well arranged as splashes on an artist's stretched canvas. The cobbled pathways wove and branched out around the yard, encircling fountains filled with fat carp and a good number of strategically placed benches. Many benches hid under the heavy shade provided from beautiful empress' trees, with both straight and twisted trunks dominating many advantageous positions in the gardens. Others rested near the paths in popular places where the view could be and would inevitably be admired.

Satoshi had been to the gardens only a few times in his recent memory. In the summer, the gardens tended to be hot- the sweet-smelling flora overwhelmingly and unpleasant. And during the warm season, the gardens were open to the public. Because of this, they tended to be crowded with commoners and nobles alike.

During the daylight hours when the gates were left open, Satoshi was not allowed to enter the gardens. There were too many people, too many chances for bad things to happen to a meandering prince. But in the evening or winter months, the garden was a perfectly beautiful and serene place to be.

The servants and gardeners helped maintain its pristine beauty. Though despite its name, Satoshi doubted that his mother ever truly spent time among the garden's flora. He was sure that she was just as much a prisoner of the castle as he was.

The beauty of the gardens never truly captured Satoshi's attention. He could care little about babbling fountains and flowers when there were far more interesting things to look at.

The gardens themselves were built on an overhang that looked out over the kingdom of Tokiwa. The clustering rooftops that stretched out into the distance before fading into Tokiwa's dense forest were all Satoshi had ever seen of the world outside the palace walls. If Satoshi had the choice, he'd spend every evening out on the overhangs small border wall. With his legs slipped between the iron rod fence and draped over the side, gazing down at the partially obscured streets below. Here Satoshi had a perfect view of lives more  _comfortable_  than his own. Or at least, that was how they always appeared to be to him.

Through the iron rod fence and between the obscuring rooftops, he watched townsfolk task themselves with mundane chores, chatter with friends and kinsfolk and move about without chaperon or guard. Satoshi envied their anonymity.

This evening Satoshi waited outside the gated archway that led to the gardens with unmasked impatience. During the day, the gates remained closed, save the occasional admittance of servants to and from the castle and garden. Guards were posted both outside and inside the gates to allow or refuse entry. Satoshi didn't bother addressing them. He knew full well that they would refuse to let him through the gates until sunset.

Still, he was impatient. And impatience often made him more irritable. Once again, Satoshi bent down to untangle himself from the clingy bulbasaur without success. Any attempts Satoshi made to remove the vine around his ankle was met with a harsher grip. Like the time before, Satoshi had to stop so as to regain the feeling in his feet. Bulbasaur had a vice iron grip and could probably easily squeeze Satoshi's appendages off. The crown prince would rather not chance his limbs to the unruly hatching. But still, the annoyance persisted.

He kicked out his leg, jerking the monster along with it. Bulbasaur sent a glare up at his human to which Satoshi swiftly responded with one of his own.

"If you'd let go for just a second," Satoshi hissed between his teeth, trying not to draw too much attention from the guards. "I'd stop."

If Bulbasaur could understand Satoshi, it didn't let on. Instead, it settled down on the floor next to the prince, vine still secure around Satoshi's right ankle. Satoshi sighed and leaned into the wall. He could see the orange rays of the sun glinting between the bars of the gate. It had slid farther down the horizon but it really couldn't set fast enough for him.

Not too much longer.

Satoshi let his eyes fall closed. It seemed like only a moment before he was roused a gentle squeeze on his ankle via Bulbasaur's vine. Satoshi blinked and looked around, the sudden darkness of the corridor disorienting him. It took him a second to realize that he had fallen asleep. The night sky now peeked out between the arched gate and only one guard remained at post.

Unlike the other guards who were imposing and clad in impressive armor. This guard was wearing only a minimal amount of leather armor over his chest and arms. He looked young and inexperienced. The night shift needed no heroes to protect the gate leading from the castle to the gardens when more experienced guards were posted behind the gates leading into town. This position was mostly for show. And of course, to let those in the castle enter the gardens if they should so wish.

The young guard had been leaning lazily against his long spear, using it as a crutch against his own weight. When Satoshi's gaze met the guard's own he instantly straightened and tried to mesh his face into a mask of commanding indifference. But really the only look the guard seemed to achieve was that of agonized constipation.

"C-crown prince," said the guard at Satoshi's approach. "I... ah, saw you resting over there. Didn't want to disturb you. Did you... ah, perhaps... want to... that is to say- enter the Queen's Gardens?"

"Just for a moment," said Satoshi.

"It's late," said the guard, as if it were news.

"I won't be long."

"V-very well, sire," the guard fished a large key from the loop on his belt and fit it into the gate's lock. He twisted the key and pried the heavy gates back to grant Satoshi entry. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you," Satoshi nodded to the guard on his way in. Bulbasaur followed behind him like a ball and chain.

They hadn't even reached the first forked path when the gate squealed shut behind them. Satoshi's heart leapt into this throat at the sudden sound. He waited until his heart resumed its normal pace before setting off once more.

Aside from the hum of insects, Satoshi couldn't hear anyone else in the gardens. Those who did not live in the castle would have been chased away at sunset. Satoshi had hoped that Haruka had beat him here. The thought of more waiting only disheartened the prince.

Satoshi did a few turnabouts the main fountain. It was a large centerpiece to the queen's garden and an ideal meeting place. There was no way to see all away around the fountain. Satoshi had to resort to circling around it in order to see if anyone happened to be waiting nearby. By the fourth lap, Satoshi was pretty convinced that he had beaten Haruka to the gardens. That was, of course, unless she was planning to meet him somewhere else in the gardens.

He pulled out the letter again. In the low silver moonlight, Satoshi could only just make out Haruka's words. If only she had been a bit more specific. The gardens were big enough that they could easily miss each other. That and "tonight" was too vague a time. What if she left him waiting until midnight?

Though he desperately wanted to hear what Haruka had to say, Satoshi had not yet given up on his plans to go pikachu egg hunting tonight. If this meeting took too long, he might not have time to go and return without his absence arousing suspicion. Though pikachu hunting was important, he wasn't willing to sacrifice an opportunity to learn about his past. With any luck, he would have time for both in the same night.

That is if he could find Haruka.

Satoshi was given a start when he heard the distant screech of the gates shutting. And he was given even more of a start when half a beat after the sound, someone touched his shoulder.

Satoshi whirled about, practically kicking Bulbasaur and smacking Haruka upside the face. Haruka ducked just in time. And Bulbasaur snapped at Satoshi's heel in response.

"Oh Haruka," Satoshi exclaimed, glancing back towards the gates. "How did you-"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," Haruka fell back, a sheepish smile on her face. "I was waiting over there in the rose garden for you... but then I saw you by the fountain and well... I'm terribly sorry!"

 _Then there's someone else here,_  Satoshi realized. He wondered if perhaps Hiroshi had been suspicious enough to follow him after all. But his worries flew right out of his head when Haruka began to cry.

He almost didn't notice the tears at first. They spilled out of her eyes and she quickly hid her face to cover them. It wasn't until she began to softly cry into her hands that Satoshi noticed.

"Haruka? Oh, Haruka... are you alright? Here- sit down." He put his arms around her, led her back to the fountain and helped her sit. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," She said, wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

"Obviously it's something or you wouldn't be crying." Satoshi smiled, trying to reassure her. But it seemed his smile only made her sadder. "Are you not supposed to be here? Did you get in trouble?"

For a moment, Haruka looked panicked. She went pale and clutched his arm a bit too tight. "You didn't tell anyone you were meeting me, did you?"

"No, of course not."

Haruka bit her bottom lip and glanced about the courtyard. But it seemed his answer quelled most of her fears, as she didn't glance around long. When she looked at him again, the tears came again. Satoshi felt helpless with the weeping girl cradled in his arms.

"There must be  _something_  wrong," Satoshi said.

"I'm just happy you came," She said and weakly smiled up at him.

"Of course I came." It seemed that Haruka liked that response. Her tears were drying and her smile brightened. She turned her head away from him as if hide the blush from her cheeks.

"You're here... to tell me about my past, aren't you?"

Haruka blinked and stared back him. "What? Your past?"

"You know," said Satoshi. "What you said back in the hallway. That I was starting to get my memory back. That I might be able to tell you... where I was... all... those..."

And as he said it, Satoshi realized how very wrong he had been. The hope that he'd learn something about his past deflated faster than punctured Jiggly Puff. By the stunned look on Haruka's face, Satoshi realized exactly how stupid he had been.

"That's not why you called me here," said Satoshi, though he already knew the answer.

"No... I- I thought you already knew. I mean the whole castle knows you were missing for many years."

"How many?"

"Er... um, maybe four or five? I'm not sure. I haven't been at the castle long," said Haruka. She scratched her head, frowned and counted silently off her fingers. "Yes, maybe five? I only heard what the other staff have said. That when you came back you had lost your memory and that no one knew where you had been all that time."

Well, that was at least may not have answered all his burning questions but it was more than anyone had ever given him. Five years of being away from his hellish prison. Too bad he couldn't remember any of it.

"I wonder why Lord Hiroshi never told you?"

"You weren't forbidden to tell me?" Satoshi asked.

Haruka silently shook her head. But now Haruka looked as though she wondered if she should have.

It wasn't much. But it opened another door. So the night wasn't a complete bust after all. Satoshi couldn't keep the smile off his face. What hope had been deflated, was shining brightly once more. He was so elated he felt as though he could kiss Haruka.

He hugged her instead. "Thank you so much, Haruka!"

"Um... You're welcome?" squeaked Haruka, her face as pink as a cherry.

Satoshi pulled back and beamed at her. "But wait," He said. "If it wasn't to tell me about my past... Why did you want to see me?"

Satoshi didn't think it was possible for Haruka's face to get any redder. She flushed, looked down and started playing with a strand of her hair.

"Well you see... um..."

She swallowed. "You're getting married soon."

"Right," said Satoshi, unsure of where she was going with this.

"And I thought that I might not get another chance."

"Another chance for what?"

"Um... er... that is to say... um..."

They sat like that for several minutes, the only sounds being the lull of the babbling fountain behind them and the distant thrum of summer insects. Haruka kept sending him pleading glances as if he might be able to guess.

"You're getting married?" asked Satoshi, finding the idea almost impossibly far-fetched. I mean, wasn't she only twelve? He was quite relieved to hear he was wrong.

"...No," said Haruka meekly.

"You don't like Domino?"

"No... Well yeah but..."

"Yeah, who likes Domino?" said Satoshi, rolling his eyes. "Not  _me_. Maybe my Dad."

"Um... well."

"My dad should marry her."

"Well..."

"It's not too far of a leap, is it? I mean, she's an old hag and he's...  _old_."

"Um... Crown Prince..."

"They'd make a fine couple. Ugly mean  _old_  people. With the exception being Domino... not really being old. Just acting like a-."

"I love you!"

"Witch..." Satoshi trailed off. He stared at Haruka, not even quite aware he was staring. His mind was too busy trying to compute what she had just said.

"I love you," repeated Haruka, more softly this time.

Satoshi was suddenly conscious of his arm around her. Suddenly conscious that they were sitting by a fountain, bathed in the moonlight. They were alone in a beautiful floral courtyard and he was sitting way too close. And he was staring at her face way too long.

Satoshi quickly looked down. Now he was the one who was blushing.

"Is... Is that okay?"

"Haruka... I-"

"You don't have to love me back," Haruka said quickly, nervously flattening her skirt- busying her hands. "I just wanted to tell you... before you..."

"Haruka, I can't be with you."

Haruka looked up again, wishing she hadn't. There were tears forming in her eyes. And looking up at Satoshi, who was smiling pityingly at her, it was almost too much. She knew they couldn't be. She was worse than a commoner. She was a servant. But she had hoped... hoped that love might conquer all.

Just like in the stories.

"But if I didn't have to be a Prince," Satoshi said, so softly that Haruka almost didn't hear. "I wouldn't have minded being with you."

At those words, Haruka felt faint. Her heart was racing so hard she felt as though it might run away without her. And still, he was close to her. He hadn't moved away.

"You're nice and funny. And you're a good person, Haruka," said Satoshi gently. "And you'll find someone someday who can love you. And can give you the love that you deserve. I know you'll find happiness with that someone someday."

"But what about you?"

Suddenly Haruka leaned forward so that she was only inches from his face. Satoshi could feel her breath on his skin. And his heart leapt up into his throat.  _Why is she so close? What is she-?_

"Why can't  _Satoshi_  be happy?"

She stroked his face gingerly with her fingertips and was leaning in to kiss him. Satoshi couldn't think. He knew he should have pulled away. He knew he shouldn't let her kiss him. The Crown Prince's first kiss is supposed to be for the bride. It was law. But yet, he couldn't move. She was going to kiss him. And might have, if not for the voice that interceded- startling them both.

"That's not a very good idea."

Satoshi nearly fell into the fountain. And if not for Satoshi's quick reflexes, Haruka would have too. He caught her in his arms before she jerked back. And the two of them looked around for the source of the bodiless voice. Their eyes resting on the silhouette of a hunched old woman hiding in the shadows of a nearby empress tree.

"After all, Crown Prince Satoshi is promised to marry the Princess of Quena, is he not? It would be terrible if he slept with another before the wedding night."

Haruka hastily pulled herself free from Satoshi's arms, looking all the more embarrassed. Satoshi too felt his face burning with shame.

"I wasn't going to sleep with Haruka," Satoshi said.

"Could have fooled me," said the old woman.

"Who are you?" said Satoshi. "I've never seen you before."

"Oh? Have you never seen me? Or do you just not remember?"

Satoshi opened his mouth to protest but could think of nothing in response.  _Have I seen her before?_

"Or do you only remember those who you want to lock lips with," She cackled, making Satoshi and Haruka all the more uncomfortable. "The answer is, you've never seen me before Crown Prince. And you've never seen before because you've never had a need to see me. And I never had a reason to be shown."

"Come into the light."

"Very well."

She appeared from the shadows like a snake slithers into a circle of lamplight. She appeared to be an old blind woman leaning against a twisted looking cane. There was a travel-worn gray cape fastened about her shoulders, semi concealing a dull looking forest green dress. Her hair was silver and cropped short, an unusual cut for a woman, especially an old woman. Any piece of her alone would appear harmless. But together, paired with the rolled back eyes, made her seem as dangerous as an unsheathed blade.

Her sightless eyes met his own, sending a chill down Satoshi's spine. He quickly looked away.

From beside him, Satoshi heard Haruka gasp. He glanced her way, startled to see that all the color had drained from her face. She was pressing one hand against her mouth and trembling so badly Satoshi was afraid she might be close to swooning.

"Lady Kikuko," Haruka breathed.

Bulbasaur, who Satoshi had all but ignored during his exchange with Haruka, was slowly unwinding his grip on Satoshi's ankle. It was fixing the old woman with an equally perturbed glare. It backed as far away as it possibly could, against the fountain wall, but refused to take its eyes away from her even for a second. As if she were a ravenous predator slinking in for the kill.

Haruka's reaction to the woman confused Satoshi. But Bulbasaur's reaction downright terrified him. He had a feeling this woman was unnatural... and not necessarily human.

"What do you want?" said Satoshi, surprised that he could find his voice.

"I came to see if the Crown Prince was enjoying his hatchling..." Kikuko glanced at the cowering monster and gave a toothy grin. "It seems you are. My concerns are hereby abated."

"That's it?"

A hard silence formed between them. Kikuko didn't seem duly concerned with the harsh stares that Satoshi and Haruka were giving her. Satoshi somehow found the strength to climb up to his feet. Haruka numbly followed. And Kikuko's sightless eyes watched their every move.

"Please no," Haruka whispered. "You aren't... You're here for me right? Please, be here for me. Don't..."

"My name is Kikuko, as the girl said," Kikuko began, ignoring Haruka's desperate pleas. "And I am a soothsayer. Your father's soothsayer to be exact. I predicted your father's rise to kingship. Over that of his elder and seemingly more capable brothers, might I add. I predicted your father's successes in battle. I even predicted your birth. This is, of course, only a quarter of the things your father has asked me to  _see_  for him. But I think you get the picture."

"I... I think I've heard of you," said Satoshi uncertainly.

"Have you now?" cackled Kikuko, wringing her weathered hands together eagerly. "I'm known as Merlin to your father's King Arthur. I was hoping that his own son, might have heard of me.

"But I'm not here for him. You see, I've had a vision that concerns you. And I thought you might want to hear it."

"A vision? Like a vision of my future?" asked Satoshi. "Or of my past."

"A vision of the future, my dear boy. After all, what kind of soothsayer would I be, if I only told what has already occurred. But you see, kernels of truth are hidden in all planes of existence. Be it the now or the  _hereafter_. My vision will be of a great help to you."

Suddenly Haruka grabbed him by the arm. "No, Satoshi. The reason you haven't heard of Lady Kikuko because she  _doesn't_  soothsay for others."

"Hush girl," said Kikuko none too kindly. "I'm making an exception for the Crown Prince."

Still, Haruka persisted. Her grip on Satoshi's arm was almost painful. "You can't listen to her. Anyone she's soothsays for... Anyone who's not the king. They die. They all die. She predicts only death."

"Death?" said Satoshi.

"She speaks nonsense. I've predicted many great things for your father. And how could I still be his soothsayer if all I predict is death? Our king is still very much alive," said Kikuko.

"You predicted the death of the King's elder brothers. And the death of the Queen's sister. You predict the death of everyone but the King! She's a walking bad omen, Crown Prince. Please don't listen to her."

"Such superstitious nonsense. Is this what the King's great  _Merlin_  is reduced to? Ridiculous superstition?"

"She predicted my father's death!"

Satoshi felt his heart go cold. He half expected Kikuko to try and refute this. But instead, the old woman just sighed and leaned into her cane.

"I thought I recognized you, girl. How bothersome," She sighed again, as if Haruka's presence really had dealt her some hurtful wound. "But I'm afraid I really must tell the prince what I've seen. It's my duty to the kingdom after all."

"No!" Haruka cried. She leaped forward as if trying to cover Satoshi's ears. But she didn't quite make it. An eerie purple glow enveloped her and froze her in place.

Satoshi looked from the frozen Haruka to Kikuko in shock. Kikuko had one hand outstretched enveloped in a similar glow. Then she flicked her wrist and Haruka crashed to the ground.

"Haruka!" Satoshi cried. Leaning over her, he could see the tears slipping down her cheeks. But her eyes were closed. He hoped she were only sleeping. He gave her a shake but she didn't wake up. Satoshi couldn't tell if she were breathing.

Satoshi rounded on the old woman.

"What did you do to her?" he yelled.

 _ **Your quest to harness Lightning shall be rewarded with Water's fire,**_ began Kikuko. Her lips weren't moving but she was walking towards him. And her voice echoed all around. Each word carried a weight that seemed to burn itself into his mind.

And Satoshi realized,  _This is it. She's telling my future._ And then,  _No, Haruka said I'll die if I listen! She's predicting my death!_

Satoshi covered his ears with his own hands. A smile crept across Kikuko's lips as if his efforts to block her out were merely cute to her, and still, she advanced. She kept a measured pace in his direction.

_**The answers you seek rest in the words you will hire. Your passion for truth will end with a lie. An anchor will use your breath for goodbye.** _

Still, the prediction persisted. Satoshi jammed his fingers into his ears, trying to block the sound out. But still, it came. Snaking around and into his thoughts, as if he himself were making the prediction.

_**And in the end, when all comes to light...** _

"No, no stop!" Satoshi cried, scrambling backward. He backed himself into the fountain's wall and couldn't go any further. "Stop it! Get out of my head! No!"

Kikuko was before him now. Smiling at him, like he were just a child. There was a blackness creeping at the corners of his vision. Satoshi fought it back. He struggled to regain control of his breathing. He tried to take measured breaths but yet control was slipping from him.

All he could think of was the final line of the prophecy. Echoing in his mind as he watched the words form on Kikuko's lips.

**"A Prince of Tokiwa will die in the fight."**

And then the blackness claimed him.

* * *

To Be Continued...  
Please Read and Review!


	7. Pikachu Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been trying to get back to his feet. Satoshi had seen the bolt arcing through the air. He thought he had dodged it. It simply brushed his fingers as he fell back, scraping his skin like a wire brush. The pain was beyond anything he had ever experienced- anything that he had ever remembered. The initial hit tossed control straight out of his body. It started in his fingers before burning up into his chest and encapsulating his heart. His heart seized and rattled about his ribcage. He was frozen and snapped apart by a single touch. Then, at last, Satoshi collapsed a miserable quivering mess. Even as sensation returned, Satoshi couldn't keep his body from buzzing, shivering. All his nerve endings frayed.  
> Dear lord. What is this? Satoshi thought, fighting his shuddering limbs into helping him back to his knees. He could see them now. While he laid convulsing, the pikachu had encircled him. They were spitting and hissing, bodies coiled and sparks flying from their cheeks. It seemed that he really didn't need to worry about a prophecy killing him. He was quite good at doing himself in all on his own.  
> What have I done?

 

Down an unknown road to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through  
-Michael Bolton

 **F** or once, he was the only one who remembered anything.

Satoshi's hand stalled between the jars of preservatives, wondering if the luxury would be worth the weight of a ceramic jar in his pack. Ultimately, he decided on a small jar of apple jam which he stuffed deep into his knapsack before he could regret it. While the prince could cook, his abilities were centered around very bland, near tasteless recipes. The sort of things you'd cook if you had nothing better at hand. Somehow he knew that the castle living had spoiled him. Satoshi didn't think he could stand living off of tart berries or turnip gruel… at least not right away.

He had been wondering why he knew he could cook. He had scattered memories of stoking campfires and chopping up roots for thin meager stews. If what Haruka said was true, that meant he picked up that basic cooking skill as a means to survive when he ran away four years ago.

Learning that really made Satoshi feel better. It made his plans to run away tonight far less terrifying. After all, he had already done it once before.

Satoshi took to studying the various jars of spices and salts on a shelf a few paces down. He knew some of these would be useful but the words on the labels kept swimming before his eyes. He just couldn't concentrate. The prophecy that wicked seer had given had seemed to slip innocuously beneath his skin. He could feel it even now; the words pounding out their beat into his bones.

_**And in the end, when all comes to light...** _

Satoshi jumped at the sudden sharp cracking of glass. Bulbasaur, who had been rooting around underfoot, leapt back with a snarl. Unconsciously, Satoshi had managed to knock several spice jars off the shelf. He bit back a string of curses, looking furtively towards the pantry doors. It was late, but not late enough that someone wouldn't have heard that.

Only dead air answered. Satoshi allowed a few beats to pass before he let out the breath he had been holding. Clearly, the servants were either finished for the evening and off to bed, or working in a different kitchen.

The prince and his monster were sequestered in a small corner pantry of the southern kitchen. There were three in total but on most days, only the northern part was used. On feasting days, the kitchens could hold a massive amount of cooks and food- all bustling about with seemingly endless energy. The sight was completely overwhelming and yet oddly comforting. And once again, Satoshi was given pause. For how could a prince know all this but his servant be utterly clueless?

In the first few weeks after he had lost his memory, Satoshi would simply sit against the far walls of the kitchen, listening to the noise and breathing in the comforting scents of woodsmoke, grilled meat, and bread. It brought back a sense of himself, enveloping him in its folds. He spent hours just silently soaking up the world around him. The healers were far more forgiving back then. They'd let him wander, advising the King to leave him be so that he could recollect himself on his own. Satoshi still felt that urge. Even now, he relished the thought of just finding a comfortable corner and waiting till the morning bustle woke him. It was as if something was brushing the surface in those moments. As if he could just almost recall everything if he just waited patiently enough.

But that wasn't what he was here for now. Satoshi swept a few more useful looking items into his pouch and crept quietly back out of the pantry. Bulbasaur, who was anything but cooperative most days, kept mutely to the Prince's side.

Satoshi would have helped see Haruka to her quarters. She was groggy and disoriented upon waking. She didn't seem to remember inviting the Prince out to meet her. Which made regaining her senses in his arms amongst the shrubbery of the Queen's gardens all the more alarming. Satoshi had hoped that he'd have someone to commiserate with. That he could tell her the prophecy that still spun alarmingly clear around in his head and see if there were some way to avert it. Because unlike Haruka, who had woken gently, Satoshi had come back to himself in a wild surge of terror; still drowning in the throes of his spoken prophecy. His arms ached with quiet tremors that he couldn't seem to quell as if still keeping beat with the words.

He couldn't break the truth to Haruka. So, in spite of himself, Satoshi weaved a tale of how he just happened upon her in the gardens. There was no need to bring up all the rest. She accepted it easily, as he knew she would. And when she had taken her leave of him, Satoshi immediately went back to his preparations from before.

 _But why bother staying?_  He had thought. _If I leave, renounce my throne, I won't be a Prince anymore. And then the prophecy… it can't kill me._

He couldn't face the King himself. As Satoshi was sure that in a sober mind, with the pressing night given way to morning, he'd be talked out such a dangerous course. After all, the world is full of life-threatening monsters and bandits that would love to do a young inexperienced Prince in. The only danger he faced inside the castle walls was a superstitious fear of an old woman's words.

All the stories warned against those who tried to escape destiny. But Satoshi was never one to accept his fate quietly. So if he couldn't ask permission to renounce his title, he'd simply have to disappear… again.

The evening moon had painted the empty corridors an eerie silver. Satoshi and Bulbasaur walked through the squares of light fearlessly. Though heavily laden with his supplies, he was still Prince in this castle. He wouldn't have to explain himself to anyone; except perhaps his Father or… well, or Hiroshi. But the chances of running into either in the winding halls of the outer bailey was highly unlikely, especially at this hour. Although someone could certainly assume that Satoshi was up to something unscrupulous, the young crown prince was well versed in the appearance of confidence. In that, Kyo had taught him well. So long as the crown prince maintained the look that he was supposed to be there, head held high, even march and staying in the frames of the torchlight, no one would question it.

He passed a few guards that saluted but said nothing. Satoshi said nothing back. It wasn't until he reached the twisting stairs leading up into the depths of the curtain wall that prince and pokemon slunk into the shadows. It was one thing to walk the halls of his own home. No amount of bounce in his step would explain away being up on the battlements. It was the place for patrols; for security and defense. Concerns far outside the realm of a pampered and teenaged crown prince.

There was no one currently posted on this section of the wall. Satoshi knew they walked it in shifts and even if the wall was empty, the guard towers were not. He had to be quiet if he wanted to rappel down without being discovered.

Thankfully the feral hatchling that was trailing by his ankles seemed aware just how imperative stealth was at this moment. Without having to communicate a word, his reluctant tagalong mutely followed his lead out into the humid autumn evening. Satoshi inspected the wall walk; searching for the best section of the parapet to loop a rope about. He settled upon a slightly upraised merlon hidden in the shadow of the nearby guard tower. Quickly, his hands shaking in haste, Satoshi latched the rope around the cropped stone and tugged twice to ensure its strength.

It was as safe as Satoshi could manage to make it. Now, for the hard part. Satoshi looked down at the hatchling waiting patiently by his knee.

"You ready, Bulbasaur?" Satoshi whispered, cringing inwardly at the awkward address. Why was he calling his monster by its species? Why hadn't he thought of a name for him? Even if Satoshi had never accepted the hatching officially, surely it deserved a name. But now that the thought had struck him, all plausible nicknames seemed disingenuous. Bob? Bulba? Flower? Those were all awful. It was easier just to go on addressing him as Bulbasaur. After all, that was what he was. Best not to get hung up on the details. "Alright there, Bulbasaur? You'll have to go first."

The hatchling blinked its large bulbous eyes in response. Satoshi took that as a go ahead. But the moment he tried to loop the rope around Bulbasaur's thick torso, the hatchling danced out of the way. The crown prince, to his credit, persisted. They wrestled about with the rope for a good ten minutes before, sweaty and utterly frustrated, Satoshi came to his breaking point.

"Bulbasaur, come on!"

Satoshi tried to pin the monster with his legs so as to tie the rope around its midsection. When blind nips and squirming didn't buck off the stubborn human, Bulbasaur gave out a croan of his name. Satoshi froze, giving Bulbasaur just enough maneuverability to squeeze himself out from under one leg. Instinctively, Satoshi threw down an arm to block his escape. Again the monster nipped and bit but Satoshi was determined to keep the advantage. As the monster gnawed on Satoshi's arm, the prince tried to pull the pokemon in closer- calming it. It almost worked. The monster had been so distracted with chewing on the human's hand that he didn't notice the rope sneaking its way back into being. But the instant the rope swung back into its line of sight, Bulbasaur crowed again. Satoshi felt the hairs on his neck rise. Bulbasaur's voice was noticeably out of place in the quiet of the wall walk. And by the smug look on the hatchling's face, Satoshi suspected Bulbasaur knew it too.

It only took one more quiet cry for the human to finally release him. Bulbasaur scrambled clumsily away from Satoshi, giving his disheveled bulb a fluttering shake. He sent him a triumphant smirk that Satoshi returned with disgust.

"Fine. Stay here. See if I care," Satoshi spat. He flung the rope over the parapet behind him before climbing back to his feet. Satoshi continued to grumble to himself as he slung his pack on and crawled over to the wall's ledge. Then he cast one last look at the monster. Bulbasaur was watching but still carefully out of reach should Satoshi change his mind.  _Bah!_  Satoshi thought angrily, with a toss of his head. _Leave him._   _You never chose him anyway._

Satoshi grabbed onto the rope and carefully slipped over. The top of Bulbasaur's head peeked over the parapet from where Satoshi dropped. He gave one croak of his name but did nothing to follow. Satoshi tore his gaze away and glared furiously at the stone wall dead ahead.

" _It bonded with nothing and no one. And as such, would never survive in either human or monster world..."_

Satoshi resisted the urge to box Kyo's voice out of his ears. It was too late now. He couldn't go back for the stubborn monster.

"Hiroshi will take care of you," Satoshi whispered, more for his benefit than for the little monster still up on the wall. "You'll be fine."

Swallowing a guilty heart, Satoshi continued his slow progress down the wall. It wasn't as easy as he had hoped. He hadn't exactly learned this before; climbing and rappelling down walls. For what use could that be to a Crown Prince. Princes led front lines. They didn't scramble over battlements like common soldiers. And they certainly didn't try to escape their own castles by such means.

Satoshi knew the basic principle of the thing. He watched the soldiers do their drills. You used your arm strength with the rope to help hold your legs in position to, essentially, walk up the wall. Satoshi assumed you would do the same to go back down, except backward. Except… his legs didn't want to move. He was just stuck hanging a few heads down from the parapet, with Bulbasaur's face still peeking down at him. His feet gripped the wall and his hands were tight about the rope. But he couldn't manage the move down. He was sure that any movement would cause his boots to lose said grip. How was he supposed to do this thing?

Perhaps if he just gave himself a little bouncing start. He had watched the soldiers do something similar, hadn't he? It wasn't so much a walk backwards as it was like a collection of controlled leaps. They'd push off the wall, slide down, and then push off again. Satoshi would just have to attempt the same.

So he gave a stuttering push off and loosened his grip on the rope. He slid far and fast; faster than he had intended. Satoshi tried to catch himself but he had waited too long. His boot slid off the wall like ice and the rope tore at the flesh of his hands; still, he tried to stop, tightening his grip on the rope that burned fire. The sudden motion swung him like a hangman. Gravity flung him sharply backward, sending the rope flying out of his fluttering grasp.

People had always told him that death had a way of bringing back everything. Satoshi assumed then that he must have relieved his whole life when he tumbled down the staircase. He had gotten a chance to know himself twice before he lost everything. And Satoshi would have supposed he'd get something now too. But everything happened too fast.

He hadn't even a chance to cry out. His body cut through the dead night as silently as a fallen leaf. There was no time to remember who he was. No time to even think on what little of himself he had recollected. Though perhaps it was less the fault of Satoshi's slow mental faculties and more the credit of Bulbasaur's lightning reflexes.

In the mere seconds, it took for Satoshi to release the rope and to fall ten feet, Bulbasaur's vines shot out. They latched tightly about Satoshi's wrist and upper arm. The sudden stop popped the Crown Prince's shoulder and flung him backward into the curtain wall. Satoshi was aware enough to stifle his pain into an airless cry.

It was still all too much noise. He could hear movement up in the guard tower and see a dull torch glow through the notched murder holes. Satoshi gripped Bulbasaur's vine with both hands and pressed himself against the stone wall in the hopes of melding with the shadows. He never more wished that the stationed guards would fail at their job.

Somehow, luck still favored him. The light faded and the sounds disappeared. But it was still several minutes before Satoshi could quell the hammering of his own heart. He was still dizzy and breathless from his fall. Pain ached raw from his shoulder that was still bearing the brunt of his weight. Arms weak and head still spinning, Satoshi couldn't reach for the nearby rope that still swung innocently with the breeze.

Bulbasaur's vines shook and shuddered as they tried to keep the prince aloft. Satoshi could sense the pokemon was huffing and puffing itself pink in the face, all to save him. But… why? Had Kyo's cruel training actually taken root?

Satoshi suddenly dropped a foot before coming to a jolting stop. And then a second. Satoshi grabbed tight to the vines coiled around his arm. He suffered through another shuddering plunge. Satoshi squeezed his eyes shut to keep from looking down. He knew Bulbasaur couldn't hope to pull him back up. But how long were his vines? A fully grown Venusaur could wrap their vines around an entire wooded glen- crisscrossing like a spider's web to take down wanton predators. But his was just a Bulbasaur. And not only that but a fairly young hatchling. It was truly a testament to the monster's breed that it had been able to catch Satoshi at all.

And yet, by some miracle, Satoshi's dangling legs finally touched ground. He sank down to his knees gratefully, still hanging by his ensnared arm. The weight he bore gone, the vine went slack. Satoshi felt it slipping off his bruised and battered arm and caught the end just as it slipped past his fingers.

"Thank you," Satoshi whispered to it. Then looking back up the impossibly tall wall, he made a promise the monster couldn't possibly hear. "I'm coming back for you."

He let go and the vine silently slipped back up into the darkness.

* * *

 **T** here was no way he was getting back up the way he came. Not with his dislocated shoulder. Not that Satoshi really thought he could tackle the wall even uninjured after what he had just gone through. It would probably be awhile before he could face heights like that again. No, Satoshi would just have to carry on with his original plan with the amendment that someday, he'd find a way back for Bulbasaur. He'd just have to trust that the monster had time to wait for him.

Satoshi reluctantly climbed back to his feet and surveyed his surroundings. He had come down into a small field somewhere outside the postern gate. The cool evening breeze tugged at his clothes. The wind tossed the scent of rain through the air. Satoshi wearily eyed the dark clouds that were gathering threateningly at the edge of the night sky. Already his escape was mired with more problems than he could have anticipated. He hadn't counted on rain.

The village proper was due south of him. He could see the cluster of huts, their shadowed outlines illuminated by the silver moon. The village looked far more inviting than the gnarled forest at its border. Even more so now that rain threatened.

Visiting the village, however, was never part of the plan. There was too much risk involved. Though there was only the slimmest chance someone could recognize him, the chance still existed. And with it, the risk of getting others caught in the crosshairs of his escape. Satoshi wasn't sure what the punishment would be for aiding and abetting a runaway royal, but knowing his father, it would certainly be unkind. Besides, once he was discovered missing, that would be the first place they'd check.

No, the plan was to stay far from the village's torchlight. He planned to cut through Tokiwa forest, dangerous as that was. Satoshi had until morning to put as much distance between him and this castle as was humanly possible. Then, once he had reached a settlement outside his father's borders, he'd sell off his clothing- piece by piece. The buttons alone would probably get him a whole restock of supplies. But more importantly, ridding himself of his rich garments would make him both less of a target from bandits and more invisible to the common passerby. He was never as gaudily dressed as his father, but his shirts were still expertly tailored; the fabric of his tunic still so rare as to have possibly never been even seen before by the common peasant. The sooner he shed himself of his former life, the better.

But he was getting ahead of himself, wasn't he? The loss of Bulbasaur definitely put a hiccup in his plans. Satoshi hadn't intended to travel monster-less. While he certainly would have stood out with a monster in attendance, (something only affluence or thievery could earn you) it was protection against the forest and whatever else the world might throw at him. Satoshi slipped into the woods with a heavy heart, only all too aware how he couldn't even handle climbing down a rope without a monster saving him.

Satoshi might be momentarily back to being a monster-less prince but he'd soon change that. The whole point of this venture, before prophecy muddled things, was to get a Pikachu's egg. Satoshi could feel it now, pressing at the veils of his memory. Pikachu was the key to all of this. If he could just get an egg and raise the hatchling- everything he lost, everything he was and everything he would have been, it'd come back.

He believed this so fervently that even the pernicious whisper of prophecy couldn't deter him. Though it might chase him from kingdom and duty, Satoshi refused to accept yet another dissenting voice against his monster claim.

_**Your quest to harness Lightning shall be rewarded with Water's fire.** _

_What was that even supposed to mean?_  Satoshi scoffed as he climbed over some particularly thick tree roots.  _And what's that nonsense about harnessing lightning? That's not why I want a Pikachu._

It felt good dissecting the prophecy in this way. Better to focus on the absurdity of the first verses so as to remove the sting of the final.

 _Rewarded means that I get Pikachu, then._  Satoshi concluded.  _And even if it doesn't, I'll subvert this false destiny. I'll live by my own terms._

A light rain had begun to filter through the forest's canopy above. It wasn't long before Satoshi was soaked through. His clothing wasn't meant for weather or warmth, simply wealth.  _An absolutely pointless function_ , Satoshi thought through chattering teeth. What had started as a cool evening had turned uncomfortably cold in the wet and the damp. Satoshi hugged himself, mindful of his tender shoulder, as he trudged on through the increasingly irksome undergrowth. He had never realized how difficult it was cutting paths where other humans hadn't tread. Even scrambling up small boulders and low overhangs left the young prince wheezing for breath.

Already his calves were starting to burn. Satoshi didn't know how long he could keep up this pace. He needed to keep going until daybreak at least. Even without the rain, mud and incessant throbbing pain from his injured shoulder, Satoshi knew he was inevitably going to tire. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Fatigue was adding weight to his limbs, making him clumsy. He kept twisting his ankle on the unexpected tangle of undergrowth. Or slipping about on the damp leaves. Satoshi leaned against a nearby tree, unable to resist plopping down at its base. It was gnarled with age; its bark cut uncomfortably into Satoshi's back. But he needed the rest. Even a bed full of nails would have been welcome in Satoshi's current exhaustion.

Satoshi closed his eyes, lulled by the soft patter of rain. In the forest's quiet echoes, his mind began to play. It brought to life the ghosts of people he once knew but could no longer recognize. And in his dreams, they acted out their scenes for an audience half blind, half deaf. He watched them move but recognized no details. He heard them speak but understood no words. This was the way of his dreams. They danced for him and Satoshi fell comfortably into the sway of their indiscernible certainty.

The dry snap of a tree branch brought Satoshi back to himself. He had no idea how long he had been out. The night was still dark and rain still dripping from the trees above. There was another crunch and then a rustle through the undergrowth behind him. Satoshi groggily stumbled to his feet. Heart in his throat, Satoshi strained to listen to and not just hear what was coming.

Footfalls. Those were definitely heavy steps. Had he been tracked down already?

Satoshi tried to continue as before, attempting to mask the sounds of his walk with quieter and more well-timed steps. The rain had begun to pick up. It ran in torrents down his face, stinging and blinding. No matter how many times he pushed his hair back, it still dripped back into his eyes. He was cold, wet, tired and terrified. Thunder rolled in the distance. And still, the footsteps followed him.

Satoshi could barely see his own nose in this curtain of rain and darkness. The trees jumped out of the night at him, giving him only just enough time to dodge. And he could hear the footfalls getting louder. They gained. And as they gained, the clumsier and sloppier Satoshi became. He began to abandon hope of stealth as he stumbled into a quicker stride. But as he increased his pace, so did his stalker. His walk gave way to a jog which in turn stumbled into an all-out mad run. Satoshi frantically careened his way through the pressing trees, spurned on by the dashing steps behind him.

It was near impossible to see. So panicked, Satoshi wouldn't have seen the outcropped rock even if he could. His boot caught on the small piece of limestone, throwing him to the ground. Or where Satoshi supposed the ground to be. But instead, he fell through dead air. The second time that night Satoshi fell, except this time there was no one to catch him.

He tumbled down the ditch through leaves, mud and scratching undergrowth. His world a messy swirl of pain and raindrops. Satoshi came to a stop face down at the bottom, his body limp and torn. His head was buzzing with the fall. And he laid still, breathing in the dirt deeply, trying to take stock of his injuries. That he was alive was a welcome surprise.

Satoshi had no way of knowing if the footsteps had followed. And at the moment, he couldn't care. Maybe if he just played dead…

A soft hum by his ear caused Satoshi to open his eyes at last. And what met him almost made Satoshi squeeze his eyes shut again. He was staring full long into the sleeping face of a wild Pikachu. Satoshi fumbled backward, almost tumbling carelessly into another group of the slumbering monsters. In fact, Satoshi quickly realized that he was surrounded by at least thirty of the yellow rodents. All of them curled up into unassuming little balls, their snores a pleasant hum to Satoshi's ears. Satoshi sat on his knees, staring in something between awestruck wonder and horror. Somehow, he had actually fallen into a Pikachu nest.

And there they were. Just feet away, amongst a huddle of the largest pikachu; three gloriously yellow and black striped eggs. Even from here, Satoshi could see the blue sparks playing across the eggs' surface, hinting at the power waiting within.

Only all too aware of the excess noise his clumsy breathing was making, Satoshi carefully slipped his pack off his shoulders. He fumbled about amongst the clinking bottles and bundles, his fingers finally wrapping around his prize. Leather gloves, though unable to protect from an actual monster bolt, it would enable him to handle the egg's static. He had anticipated pikachu eggs being larger but they were hardly any bigger than a pidgey egg. Satoshi suspected he'd have little trouble slipping the egg into his pack. He simply moved the contents around, squishing down a bread loaf, pushing aside the jelly jars and using his only blanket as a cushion. It wasn't perfect, but the egg should be safe.

Satoshi slipped on the gloves and carefully dragged his pack over to the small cluster of eggs. The Pikachu slumbering nearby looked particularly grizzled, which didn't help Satoshi's nerves. They had scars along their face, marring their short yellow fur. Some had chunks missing from their twitching ears. One of the oldest, with the tattered and graying fur, was missing a tail. While it gave their fearsome reputation credit, the sight actually made Satoshi a little sorry for them.

Pikachu were seen as some of the most dangerous monsters. Egg Hunters that were often hired to steal from other monsters, were hired to outright murder pikachu. Matthies was one of the best pikachu hunters of this century and even he still came back from every hunt just by the skin of his teeth. Matthies tried to capture a few. But he always had better luck with more docile lightning monsters. Pikachu wouldn't tame. They wouldn't warm to humans. Not like Bulbasaur could. There was no living with them, not with how easy a single spark could stop your heart. It was like trying to settle on top of an active volcano. You were taking your life into your hands every day.

But no one had stolen an egg. No one had tried raising a Pikachu from hatching. If he could just bond with one, surely all the danger would disappear. Satoshi only hoped it wasn't a suicidal as everyone seemed to think it was.

Satoshi reached out a hesitant finger to the nearest egg, only to recoil at a passing spark. His hands were shaking badly and sweat was beading on his brow. Satoshi clutched his hands to his chest to still them. He took a deep shuddering breath and then reached out once more. This time he used his full palm to touch the egg. The crown prince flinched as a spark teased its way over his gloves. There was no pain. Satoshi let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

This was it. Here he was, actually touching it. An actual Pikachu. His Pikachu. Satoshi gingerly reached out a second hand, taking the egg securely by both sides. Now all he had left to do was to scoop it into his bag.

But he was awkwardly positioned, kneeling over a couple of the slumbering pikachu. He couldn't lift the egg without accidentally brushing into them, either those by his feet or the ones huddled by the egg itself. Satoshi shuffled and waddled his way about the sleeping creatures, careful not to let go of the egg. Once he had gotten free underfoot, Satoshi realized his pack was too far away. Satoshi tried to reach out his foot to slide the bag closer. But as he leaned back to hook his toe around the strap, his forearm bumped into a cold nose. Satoshi lurched back at the same time as the monster. But the damage had been done.

The pikachu, or something related to the pikachu, blinked groggily up at him. It was tinier than the other monsters, with large bat-like ears and a tiny black tail. Sleeping amongst the egg shells, Satoshi hadn't noticed it at first. But now the pieces lined up in his mind. He was staring down at a pikachu hatchling.

"Shuush. Good little monster. Good baby pikachu," Satoshi whispered, wishing he could let go of the egg. "Please go back to sleep."

The baby pikachu just stared. Then it leaned closer to where Satoshi knelt rigid, sniffing curiously at his arm.

"That's it," said Satoshi. "There's a good baby. See, nothing to be afraid of."

The pikachu huffed and drew back. Then it opened its mouth wide and sunk all of its tiny teeth into his forearm. There was no helping it. Satoshi dropped the egg and lurched back clutching his wound. He cried out and, worst of all, fell backwards into a small group of the slumbering pikachu. He quickly rolled out of the squirming mass of yelping monsters. But not before one grazed him with a glancing bolt.

He had been trying to get back to his feet. Satoshi had seen the bolt arcing through the air. He thought he had dodged it. It simply brushed his fingers as he fell back, scraping his skin like a wire brush. The pain was beyond anything he had ever experienced- anything that he had ever remembered. The initial hit tossed control straight out of his body. It started in his fingers before burning up into his chest and encapsulating his heart. His heart seized and rattled about his ribcage. He was frozen and snapped apart by a single touch. Then, at last, Satoshi collapsed a miserable quivering mess. Even as sensation returned, Satoshi couldn't keep his body from buzzing, shivering. All his nerve endings frayed.

 _Dear lord. What is this?_  Satoshi thought, fighting his shuddering limbs into helping him back to his knees. He could see them now. While he laid convulsing, the pikachu had encircled him. They were spitting and hissing, bodies coiled and sparks flying from their cheeks. It seemed that he really didn't need to worry about a prophecy killing him. He was quite good at doing himself in all on his own.

_What have I done?_

Satoshi tried once more to get back to his feet. His arms flopped uncooperatively; his boots unable to find purchase in the mud. He started when another bolt whizzed by, this time striking a tree behind him. The trunk exploded outward, showering the crown prince with shards and splinters. Satoshi crawled backward only just managing to lift up his hands defensively.

"Please," Satoshi sputtered. "I'm sorry. Please, I didn't mean- I didn't."

He was surrounded by the ferocious creatures, their teeth bared and beady black eyes glinting in the low light. This is what he had been searching for. These beings of pure condensed lightning. Satoshi was staring right at them and he felt nothing. There were no flashes, not even a ghost of a memory teasing him. All he ever wanted; poised and ready to kill him instead. And Satoshi was numb with fear. He could hear the prophesy again through the pounding in his ears, counting down the heart beats he had left.

_**And in the end…** _

The nearest pikachu snarled as it hunched right before Satoshi- its body humming with stored power. The electricity radiated off its body, fur standing on end and steaming the rain that dared to fall upon it. Satoshi scooted away, his back hitting the dead tree behind him. He tried to kick out but the vicious creature easily dodged. When Satoshi kicked out a second time, it sunk its teeth through the leather somehow sending a small shock up the prince's legs. Satoshi cried out and kicked the pokemon off before it could send a stronger current through his boots.

The Pikachu came back, sliding in the mud, sparks flying and poised for a second attack.

_**When all comes to light…** _

The air was buzzing with the energy now. Satoshi watched as death crawled towards him with teeth bared.

"Please don't," Satoshi hadn't even realized his tears had joined the rain. They were there in the hitch in his voice as he screamed, "Please! Stop!"

And then something did come. In a single flash of lightning, the pikachus vanished. And in their place, a monstrous creature reared back its head. He could see dripping fangs and horrible pitless eyes staring down at him. It struck at his face and Satoshi screamed again; his voice cutting through the fanged vision and throwing his current reality back into place.

_**A prince of Tokiwa…** _

There was nowhere to go. He was hyperventilating, disoriented by passing vision and still shaking with the tremors of his recent electric shocks. The pikachu were closing in and Satoshi couldn't bear to face them any longer. He hid his face in hands, sobbing.

"I'm going to die," he said to no one.

_**...will die in the fight.** _

There was a crack that lifted the Crown Prince's head. He watched through parted fingers as smoke filled the clearing, pouring from a strange nut. The pikachu recoiled, hissing and spitting in the sudden smog. The smoke bothered Satoshi as well, stinging his eyes and forcing him to cough. It was odoriferous, like trying to swallow pepper.

A sudden thing cut through the mass of rodent monsters sending them spitting and hissing into the air. It was a solid shape of spinning water, slicing through the rain before coming to a gentle stop at Satoshi's feet.

A shell. The Crown Prince watched in astonishment as the shell sprouted blue legs, a fuzzy tail, arms and then finally a head. A monster had popped out. It was reptilian like Bulbasaur but much larger in size. It stood at nearly half Satoshi's height. It had furry wing-like ears and large brown eyes. Eyes that were upon him now. Satoshi cowered in the new monster's gaze. Did he somehow invite a new horrible creature to do him in? At least, that's what he thought until the monster winked at him. Winked.

"Wha-"

Something large landed neatly in a crouch between him and the new monster. As the monster returned its attention to the encroaching pikachu, this new thing, a human Satoshi realized, climbed to its feet. It appeared to be a young man garbed in a thick high collared tunic and with a sleeveless cape tied about his shoulder. And tied about his head, the ornate and frighteningly eyeless helm of a mystic; a monster sorcerer.

Only the lower half of his face was visible to Satoshi. But by his clean-shaven appearance, Satoshi speculated the man to be no older than himself. The man's lips smiled at him. The sight sent a new thrill of terror through Satoshi.

"Phoon!" The man shouted, turning back to his monster; his high voice hinting at his youth again. "Let's go!"

The monster let out a hearty cry and spat three quick successive spurts of water at the encroaching pikachu. Those struck fell back, sputtering. It seemed to do little other than piss the monsters off further.

Satoshi was about to say so. That was until the Mystic had him by the arm, yanking him to his feet. The young man forced Satoshi behind himself, effectively shielding the prince as his monster cut a path through the pikachu's nest. Satoshi kept a stumbling pace, too bewildered to protest. The turtle ahead of them continued to spit torrents of water into the faces of the pikachu that drew too close. But even Satoshi realized it couldn't work forever. Once the pikachu got over their caution and realized the turtle was merely a water element; they'd hit back far harder.

"Your water monster," Satoshi got out breathlessly. "It's naturally weak to pikachu."

"I am aware," returned the mystic.

"Then what are we-"

Satoshi caught movement from the corner of his eye. One of the pikachu had looped around and moved to attack the side there was no water turtle on. It leaped, somersaulting straight down at the crown prince. Its tail glowing with some white-hot power that Satoshi had no idea any Pikachu possessed. Satoshi threw up his arms to protect himself, only to have himself painfully pushed back. The Mystic was there. As Satoshi fell to the ground he watched the scene unfold before him. As if in slow motion, the Mystic reached up and neatly caught the electrified tail with a single gloved hand. The electricity sprayed out but none of the sparks sunk into the man's skin. And with a single motion, he tossed the monster away, sending it tumbling back from where it came.

"How… How did you-"

The Mystic yanked Satoshi back to his feet but spared him a smile, "Magic."

Then they were off, quicker this time, jogging in the wake of his pokemon. Always one step ahead of any clever ruses from the chasing pikachu. He'd dodge before Satoshi even noticed the monster, always shielding Satoshi safely behind. It was like a twisting spinning dance they were attempting, the likes of which he had never learned. But he allowed himself to be led through the motions as they left the nest behind.

Only once did Satoshi try to step away from his would-be rescuer. He hoped to retrieve his pack and the egg waiting nearby. But the mystic pulled him back unkindly, restraining him by locking his arm behind his back.

"Let go! I need to get my egg!" Satoshi cried. "It'll all before nothing if I don't, please!"

"Not today, pikachu hunter." And that was it.

The further from the nest they ran, the more their pursuers dropped off. Until at long last, the trees had thinned and they had come to rest in a grassy clearing. It was here he was tossed aside like that of an unwanted sack of grain. But Satoshi was too exhausted and grateful to complain much. He laid on the ground, breathing in the warm scent of the damp soil, so grateful to be able to breathe at all. He peered wearily up at his rescuers, surprised to find that they were looking down at him just as curiously.

Satoshi had never seen a Mystic in person before. They usually stayed in the northern territories where their strange ways were more tolerated. His father had never been a fan of their witchcraft and after what he witnessed tonight, Satoshi could see why.

This man caught lightning. In his hands. That kind of power was just frightening.

What Satoshi knew about Mystics could probably fill a thimble. Though Satoshi suspected that it was really no more than what most people knew. They were spellcasters who worked closely with their pokemon partners. They were chosen young and raised in the various mystic tribes. Sometimes Northern Kingdoms let mystics choose royalty as initiates, so great their respect for them. That was, of course, something King Sakaki abhorred. He often chastised the Northern Kingdoms for their superstitious faith and the Mystics were never off his list of criticisms.

Mystics fought blind with their masks covering their face, using trickery and magic to get the upper hand. And they never paid egg hunters for their pokemon partners. In fact, they were collectively against egg hunting as a whole. In fact, they often worked tirelessly to stop it whenever they could. Running into a mystic would certainly ruin an egg hunter's day.

Satoshi didn't have to wonder why this Mystic was so rough with him when he tried to go back for his egg. That little myth was clearly true.

And that was all, really. For what more could you know about a secret society of magic users that kept even their face hidden at all times?

They stared each other down for a good minute before the Mystic finally broke the silence.

"Are you some kind of idiot… or what?"

* * *

To Be Continued...  
Please Read and Review!

 


End file.
